Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone with Newt
by RJStephenson
Summary: What if Newt Scamander was part of the Golden trio, making it Golden Quartet? How would things be different? More summary inside. Sequel is out. Currently going under revision.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

A/N: Ok so, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I really enjoyed both Harry Potter movies and books, and I also enjoyed Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie. This fic started out as an idea, what if Newt Scamander went to Hogwarts with Harry, and Rolf Scamander was not his grandson but his grandfather and the guy who went through events in FBWFT. I gave this a lot of thought it it will follow the canon pretty closely, with some twists and changes. Anyway, enjoy! BTW, the first few chapters are going to be pretty similar to the book, so bear with me. Newt will appear in about chapter 4 or 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or FBWFT. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Malibu.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who lived

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number Four Privet drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal. They hated anything they declared to be "Unusual" and they were trapped in their little imaginary world, where they were the most perfect people in the world. To them, their son Dudley Dursley, was the perfect paragon of a perfect child.

Dursley's, however, had a secret, which happens to be Mrs Dursley's sister's family. If anyone asked Mrs Dursley if she had a sister, she would either deny her existence or walk away in a very rude manner. People who knew Mrs Dursley's sister and her family would gladly talk about what a good people they are, and yet to the Dursleys, they were the most unlikable people in the world.

That was the reason the Dursley's refused to contact the Potter's for many years, shuddering at the very thought of mixing with "her kind".

On one Halloween morning, Mr Dursley woke up to start a day and go off to his work at The Grunnings, a drill manufacturing company. While he prepared to go to work, his wife was feeding his son, who was screaming and throwing everything in his sight against the wall.

"Vernon darling, our babies such a good thrower. Maybe he will be an athlete one day!" Mrs Dursley said with an teary eye.

"He sure will, Petunia! He sure will. Whatever he does, he will become an important member of the society, like his father!" Mr Dursley announced.

While he backed out his car to the drive, he noticed something rather peculiar. A grey tabby cat was reading, or at least doing what he thought was reading the map. But he quickly dismissed the idea, since cats can't read, or can they?

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Mr Dursley drove to his work and on his way, and noticed some strange things.

Firstly, he saw owls, heaps and heaps of owls. Mr Dursley frowned, as he hadn't seen an owl since his elementary school trip to the Zoo, which happened more than decades ago.

He also noticed people were wearing cloaks. Cloaks, he snorted, who in their right mind would wear those? "

Probably one of those ridiculous trends among the youngsters." He thought but when he saw people who were his age and even people who were older than him wear cloak, he couldn't help but wondered. Then he realized it was Halloween.

"Halloween." He sneered. Vernon Dursley, hated Halloween. He thought it was ridiculous people dressing up in some weird costume as ghosts and wiz… Mr Dursley abruptly stopped his car. Slapped his hands in his mouth. He nearly said that word. The dreaded word that he and his wife mutually agreed to never say. This day was not going as he planned.

He had a better day at work. He yelled at every subordinate employee for trivial matter, made important phone calls and yelled at more people.

He did that until lunch time, where he walked across the road to get himself some food. On his way back to his office he overheard the group of cloaked people whispering to each other.

"-you heard about You-Know-Who?-

"Yes, and how Potter boy Harry lived….

Vernon stopped dead. Did they just say Potter? Surely he heard wrong. Potter is common name. So is Harry. There probably is million Harry Potter in the world. No he didn't have a nephew named Harry. It was probably something else, Hugo or was it Hector?

Vernon kept walking without looking until he bumped into a small man, who stumbled and almost falled. Vernon gruffly said "Sorry.",  
although his tone clearly implied he was not.

But instead of being angry, the man broke into a wide smile. "Do not be sorry good sir! Rejoice! For the time of peace has came and You know who has gone! Even muggles like you should celebrate!" then the man gave him a tight hug and walked off.

Vernon frowned. Muggle, he could swore he heard that term before. But he shrugged off and returned to his work. He quickly finished his work and drove to his home. To his surprise, he saw the same tabby cat from the morning.

He tried to shoo it away, but the cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Vernon went inside home, muttering something about calling the animal control.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Unlike her husband, Petunia Dursley had a good day. She told her husband how she had been gossiping all day about everyone, and told her husband how Dudley threw rocks at some people, and claimed that this showed he was going to grow up as a healthy big boy.

Vernon nervously cleared his throat and asked, "Er.. Petunia? Did you hear anything about your sister recently?" Petunia scowled immediately.

"No." she snapped. "Why?".

"Oh, just you know, freaky stuff going on. Today. Maybe something to do with her kind?" Vernon nervously asked.

"Why should I care?" Petunia sniffed.

"Yeah, I know you shouldn't. But, did they have a son? About Dudders age? Hector was it?" Vernon asked, hoping, praying he was wrong.

"Harry. Nasty, poorly absurd name.", she spat as if Harry, was a swear word.

"Oh yeah. Sure…" Mr Dursley felt his heart sank.

For the rest of the day, he didn't even utter the word Potter. When he was about to go to bed, he looked out the window, hoping that the cat might be gone. He was dismayed to see the cat, still there in the same position. He couldn't sleep well that night. Only when he made himself believe that the Potter's won't affect him anyway, he started to sleep. But he was very wrong.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

In the middle of the night, a strange man appeared out of nowhere. He was tall, very old and had a long silver beard . He was wearing a long purple cloak and a buckled boots. His blue eyes were bright and twinkling and was behind a half moon glasses. That man was Albus Dumbledore.

He looked around the Privet drive as if he was looking for something, and he stopped when he saw the tabby cat. He chuckled and pulled out a strange device from his cloak. He flicked the switch and the light from nearby lamp disappeared. He continued until there was no more lights in the privet drive.

Then, he walked up to the tabby cat and said "Good evening, Professor McGonagall." In front of him, there was no longer a cat, but a stern looking woman, who was wearing an emerald cloak.

"How did you know it was me, Albus?" She asked.

"In my life, I have seen numerous cats, but not even one of them, were as stiff as you!".

"Well, anyone would be stiff if they had been sitting on brick all day." she muttered.

"Why aren't you celebrating? I passed on dozens of celebration today, you know.". Professor Dumbledore asked.

Professor McGonagall scowled. "Partying is good. Especially after all these years. But people have no respect to statue of secrecy! I tell you, we could have broken the statue of secrecy. If You-Know-Who…"

"My dear Professor. Surely after all those years I have asked you to call him by his name, you would be sensible enough to call to him by his real name Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore causally unwrapped a lemon drop, a muggle sweet he became fond of, and popped it into his mouth.

"Not everyone was feared by You-Know… fine! Voldemort, Albus."

"Voldemort had powers I will never have." Dumbledore pointed out.

Professor McGonagall said "Only because you are to noble to use them.".

"It's lucky it's dark. Otherwise, you would have saw me blush. Why, I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey complimented about my earmuff."

Professor McGonagall wisely ignored to respond to that statement. It was getting rather clear that at this rate, she was never going to be able to discuss the point she wanted to. So she decided to go blunt and asked. "The owls are delivering news all over the country. Do you know anything about it? About what finally stopped him?"

Dumbledore did not respond. So Professor McGonagall carried on. "The rumors are that Voldemort showed up at the Godric's Hollow. He went to the Potters, and the rumor is that he killed... James and Lily Potter."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, hoping that he would say the last part was just a rumor.

Dumbledore just bowed his head and McGonagall covered her mouth with her hand. "So it was true… James and Lily… Oh how I prayed that it was not true..."

Dumbledore patted her on the pack. "I know Minerva. I wished it wasn't true." He sighed.

"But there's more. They say how he tried to kill young Harry. But somehow failed. Somehow the young boy caused Voldemort's power to stop and caused him to disappear." Dumbledore nodded.

"It was true? After so many people have perished in an attempt to do the same, and yet a mere 1 year old boy managed to do so? How Albus? And how did he survive?"

"There are many theories, which non can be proven. We may never know Minerva."

McGonagall just dabbed her eyes while Dumbledore checked his watch. "Hagrid is late. He was suppose to bring Harry here."

Professor McGonagall asked, "And are you now tell me why you're here?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his relatives. They are only families he have."

"Surely, Albus, you don't mean them? No. Absolutely not! These people are one of the worst kind of people. They obviously are unsuitable for raising Harry. I saw the way they raised their own child. Disgraceful!"

"It's the only place he would be safe." Dumbledore said firmly. "I have written them a letter, explaining their situation."

"A letter?" Professor McGonagall sputtered. "How could a letter explain all this? These people clearly don't understand him. They are foul, and would never know how to treat Harry right. Harry would be famous, there might be one day be a day honoring him!"

"Preciously my point Minerva. A young boy, praised for what he couldn't remember doing. He wouldn't be able to take it! He will be better off away from fame." Dumbledore said seriously.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth. And closed it. "Ok, fair enough. So, how is Harry coming here?"

"Hagrid will bring him here."

"Hagrid?!" Professor McGonagall asked. Hagrid was a fine person but he was rather clumsy.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." said Dumbledore.

Then they turned their attention to a low rumbling sound. Out of the dark sky, a motorcycle came down, and landed in front of them. Huge man pulled out a bundle from the motorcycles sidecar. The man was almost twice as tall as normal man and his face was covered with long bushy beard.

"Hello Hagrid. Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it sir. Sirius Black lent it to me." The huge man's expression darkened as he mentioned Sirius Black.

"No problem with Harry right? Dumbledore asked.

"Got him right here sir. He on his way he was trying to catch the stars with his hands." The giant chuckled. "Then he fall asleep while flyin' over Bristol." Hagrid showed them Harry, who was sleeping peacefully. Under his black hair was a scar, shaped like a lightning.

McGonagall looked. "Scar, Albus. Can't you do anything about it?"

"No Minerva. Even if I could, I wouldn't. No one knows for sure, but that scar might come in handy. Well, lets finish what we are here for." Dumbledore bent down and put down the baby on the doorstep. Hagrid was behind him sobbing at the thought of his friends Lily and James, dead and how their only son had to live with his relatives. McGonagall blew her nose.

Hagrid went off in the bike, and flew off again. McGonagall disappeared in a same manner as Dumbledore appeared. Dumbledore muttered. "Good bye and good luck Harry." Then Dumbledore disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

Young Harry slept through the night, without waking up. He slept without having any idea who he was, without knowing he will be woken up by his aunt's scream. Without knowing that people in secret parts were making toasts in his honor. To Harry Potter, the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2: Vanishing Glass

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: Again not mine. Just a guy who is using a brilliant work of JK Rowling.

Warning: Mention of child abuse

Chapter 2: Vanishing Glass.

Almost 10 years have passed since the Dursleys found their nephew in front of their doorstep. Privet drive was just as same as 10 years ago. Only thing that showed indication of time changes were photos.

There used to be photos of large baby that looked like an inflated pastry wearing baby clothes. But 10 years have passed, and that baby grew up to be a boy. Now there were photos of him watching tv, photos of him being hugged by his parents and photos of him opening his christmas presents. But no where in the house, there was a photo or even a sign of another boy.

But Harry Potter was still living there sleeping, that is, until his aunt woke him up in a very unpleasant way. "Get up!" She screeched. "Get up you useless child!"

Harry groaned as he tried to remember his pleasant dream. A dream in which he was in a flying motorcycle. Once in a while, Harry had a dream that woke him up with a pleasant feelings. Sometimes it was about flying motorcycle, sometime it was about him staring at a stag, a dog and a wolf. He couldn't think about his dream for a long time, because his aunt came back.

"Are you up?" She demanded.

"Sort of." Harry responded. "Well then get up! And go and watch the food. Make sure you don't burn it. You better not mess up Duddykin's birthday."

Harry sighed and slowly prepared for his day. He started his routine day by blowing off the dusts on his cloths. The cupboard under the stairs had plenty of dusts, and that place also happened to be where he slept.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, and saw enormous piles of presents, all for Dudley. Yep, Dudley once again, got everything he asked for. While, Harry worked on the food hoping that Dudley did not get anything that could be used against him. Dudley liked to beat up Harry and he used various things from sticks to slingshot to make it more easier.

Fortunately, Dudley could not catch Harry often. For one thing, Harry was pretty agile. And another thing, Dudley was very stupid, so it was pretty easy for Harry to outwit him.

Harry was nearly done with the food when the Birthday boy waddled in. Harry looked nothing like the Dursleys. While Harry was thin, had unruly black hair and bright green eyes, Vernon and Dudley was fat and blonde. Petunia was thin had long fingers and had a horsey face. Another thing that made Harry stand out more was his lightning scar on his forehead.

When Harry asked about the scar, Petunia would stiffly answer "From the car crash your parents died. End of story. Don't ask questions." Harry was never allowed to ask questions. There were unpleasant consequence when he did.

Dudley was being smooched by his mother, who said "Anything for my little angel." Little angel. Harry snorted. More like a gorilla someone who taught him to speak. And did a very poor job on it.

Harry placed the foods around the table, and set down. Harry started to eat his breakfast quietly. Dudley meanwhile had counted all his presents and his face felled. "36. That's less than last year."

"Yes dear. But they are more expensive than last year." Petunia said in an attempt to make Dudley feel better. She failed.

"I don't care if they are more expensive or not!" He yelled. "This better not be end or else I'll…" His face started to go red.

Sensing the danger, Harry quickly started to eat. Dudley often flipped over the table during his tantrums. If that happened Harry not only had to cook all the foods again, but had to eat off the food at floor. He didn't mind the first part, but he certainly didn't want to eat food off the floor.

Vernon saw the danger and quickly said "Of course it's not the end. We will buy you more when we go out. How's that? "Oh. Alright." Dudley grunted. Vernon petted Dudley on the head. "Always trying to get most when you can. Keep it up Dudley. Keep it up!"

Harry shook his head in disgust. No wonder Dudley was so unpleasant. His parents never scolded him. And always found him to be perfect. They certainly didn't treat Harry that way. They would always yell and punish him, sometimes for just being there.

Petunia returned with an angry look. "Bad News Vernon. Mrs Figg hurt her leg. She can't take care of the boy." Dudley looked horrified while Harry was doing his best to look sad.

Whenever the Dursleys went out, they put him on Mrs Figg, old lady who lived nearby. It wasn't that Mrs Figg was mean or anything. She was just, not very fun or 10 year old boy to be around. She would talk on and on about her cats, and Harry just couldn't bring himself to enjoy his visit there.

"Are you sure there is no one, who can take the boy?" Vernon demanded. Harry rolled his eyes. Dursleys almost never called him by his name. It was always either, boy or you or freak. "No one Vernon. No one can take him."

"You know you could just leave me here." Harry offered. If he could stay in the house for whole day, without the Dursley's that would have been heavenly.

"Oh so what, you can destroy the house?" Aunt Petunia growled. "Hey it's not like I have a bomb. How could a 10 year old possibly destroy a house? Harry said. But once again, the Dursleys ignored him.

"We will just have to take him to the zoo. Then leave him on the car." Aunt Petunia said.

"There is no way I'm leaving that thing, alone in the car. It's a new car you know."

Dudley began to wail. Harry knew he was just pretending, his parents always gave him what he want when he cried.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry! Mummy will make sure he doesn't ruin this important day." Aunt Petunia cooed.

"Why does he have to come!" Dudley said in a pretend sob. "I don't want that freak near me!". Harry shook his head.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Before the Dursleys went to the car, Uncle Vernon pulled him aside. "You try any funny stuff, I swear, you will suffer the consequences dearly." He growled.

Harry flinched at the thought of what might happen. "I won't do anything. Believe me." But no one did.

Strange things often happened around Harry and on Harry. He once turned a teacher's hair blue in school. He was once running from Dudley and his gang of bullies and found himself on top of the school roof. Needless to say, the principals angry letter made the Dursleys very angry. Thankfully, he was only locked up in his cupboard for 2 weeks.

Harry felt great. He felt as if nothing can go wrong. For the first time in his life, he was somewhere besides cupboard, school and Mrs Figgs home. It was a sunny day and Harry actually enjoyed the visit. He eagerly looked at various animals. For some strange reason he felt attracted at looking at a majestic stag in a deer enclosure. He felt as if the stag was something special.

Before going home, the Dursleys stopped at the last exhibit: The reptile house. Dudley rushed over to find a specimen that would satisfy him, and quickly found the biggest snake in the reptile house. Dudley started to bang on the glass, yelling at the snake to move.

"Stop that." Harry snapped. "There are other people here you know. Also, the sign says don't tap the glass."

Dudley just pushed Harry out of his way, nearly causing him to fall. "This is lame." Dudley grumbled.

Harry stared at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised it the snake had died of boredom. It's as probably as bad as living in cupboard, Harry thought. But, Harry thought bitterly, at least the snake would be fed properly.

Suddenly the snake raised its head and stared at Harry. "Ssso annoying." the snake said. Harry looked up. Did that just snake talk to him?

"Umm… did you just say that?"

"Of courssse. Who else is here." "I just never talked to a snake before. Do you do this often?" Harry asked.

"No. You are ssspecial." the snake hissed.

"So you're a Brazilian boa? How is it there? Any good places?" Snake shook his head and pointed to a sign next to him. BRED IN CAPTIVITY.

"Oh I see. Have you ever thought about going there?"

Before the snake could respond, Dudley came running back. "Get out of my way! I wanna see it!" Dudley yelled.

Harry falled hard on the floor. Harry just looked up and to his complete surprise, the glass had completely disappeared. Dudley screamed and ran off, frantically yelling for his mummy. Brazilian Boa constrictor slithered out. "Thanksss. Ssspeaker. I am off the Brazil." Then, the snake slithered away.

"Umm, bye?" Harry said.

The Zoo officials were confused. "What exactly happened to the glass?" one of the asked. The zoo director apologized over and over to Harry's aunt and uncle. And Dudley was babbling about how the snake nearly killed him. Harry rolled his eyes. The snake had not even been close to Dudley.

On the drive back home, Harry thought the day might have ended ok. If only Dudley didn't say, 'Harry you were talking to that snake. Weren't you?" Harry sank. Oh no. He was going to get it.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Uncle Vernon ordered Aunt Petunia to take Dudley up in his room. Then Uncle Vernon punched Harry in the face. Harry fall to the ground, barely able to get up. "Get up you useless freak." His uncle shouted. "I told you any funny business and you will be punished." His uncle kicked Harry's body, and Harry felt like few of his ribs broke. The beating continued for about 20 more minutes. Until Harry felt every part of his body ached, and Uncle Vernon was sweating. "Get in your cupboard, and don't come out. No food." His uncle pushed Harry inside and closed the door.

Harry body ached so bad. Harry was that some bones in his body was broken. But unlike most boy at his age would have in the situation, Harry didn't cry. Crying usually led to worse situation. Besides, Harry thought bitterly, It's not like it hadn't happened before. It was true, his uncle would sometime beat him, mostly on drunken nights.

Another one of Harry's strange thing that happened to him was that he healed fast. At one friday, his uncle broke his arm. Harry was worried how he would be able to work at school on Monday. Surprisingly, his arm was healed by Sunday night. He knew this was unusual. He went to the local library and read some books about human bodies and it told him it normally took far longer than 3 days for broken bones to naturally heal.

Harry Potter had been living with the Dursleys most of his life and he was always miserable. Harry often set on his cupboard and imagined how his life would have turned out if his parents didn't die. Sure, the Dursleys told him they were no good drunks, but surely they must have loved him. He didn't know what they looked like, he didn't known anything else about his parents besides about what the Dursleys told them. Only thing Harry would sometime vaguely remember about his parents were green lights and a pain on his forehead.

Harry often would hope one day, an unknown relation would come and take him away, offering Harry to live with him or her. But that never happened. As far as he knew, Dursleys were his only family. He had no friends at school and no one liked him at home. So far, life has been hard for Harry James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just a guy who is using a brilliant work of JK Rowling.

Chapter 3: The letter

The escape of Brazilian boa got Harry his longest ever punishment. Summer holiday had already started by the time he got out of his cupboard.

School was over, but Harry couldn't escape from Dudley's gang. Dudley's friends were all like Dudley: fat, stupid and cruel. Of course, Dudley naturally was their leader because he was the fattest, dumbest and cruelest out of them. Almost every day, Harry had to join their favorite sport Harry hunting, which was essentially Harry running until the gang caught him, and they would beat him up until they grew tired.

But Harry was happy because he was thinking about what was going to happen at the end of holiday. For the first time in his life, he would be away from the Dursleys. Dudley was accepted to Uncle Vernon's old school: Smeltings. Harry wondered how on earth Dudley got accepted to a Private school with his grades, but realized Uncle Vernon probably bribed people here and there.

Harry, however, was going to local school, Stonewall high. "You know what they do to people on first day at school? Stuff their head down the toilet and flush it. Want to practice?" Dudley asked evilly.

"No it's alright. There is no way on earth that there is a toilet big enough for your head. Besides didn't your mummy taught you to drink out of the cup, not the bowl?" Harry replied and ran off people Dudley can figure out what he just said.

One day, Dudley came home wearing his new school uniform and strutted around the house as if he was the king of the world. His uniform, which was maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hat. To Harry's dismay, the uniform came with a cane, that Dudley whacked around everything in his sight. While his relatives were praising about how ickle Dudleykins was all grown up and looking handsome, Harry had to pinch and slap himself to prevent himself from laughing.

Next day, Harry's aunt was stirring something grey and murky on the sink.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

His aunt narrowed her eyes, clearly angry at him for asking a question. "Your school uniform." she snapped.

"Huh. Pretty sure the required school uniform was not an old elephant skin. Where did you get that any way? Africa or India?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! You will wear what is given and you will be grateful." Aunt Petunia snarled. "Oh sure, because you put so much effort making that thing." Harry thought, rolling his eyes.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Next day Harry had to fetch the mail. Harry checked the mails. Bills, a letter for Uncle Vernon, Bills again and… a letter for Harry. Harry checked again to make sure he saw it correctly. Without mistake, there was a letter for him. But from who? He had no friends (Dudley made sure he didn't), no relatives and didn't loan books from library. But it said clear on the letter:

Mr. H Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

Little Whinging

Surrey

The letter was in an envelope, made of thick yellow parchment. There was no stamp, only a wax seal that had a lion, eagle, badger and a snake, surrounding a letter H. "Where's my letter boy!" His uncle shouted from the kitchen. "Are you having trouble finding your way back!" Harry ignored the insult because he was too intrigued by the letter. He handed his uncle the letters and when he was about to open the letter, his uncle snatched it out of him.

"What are you doing with the letter?" He snarled. "Hey give it back! That's mine!" Harry yelled.

"Who in their right mind would send letter to you?" Vernon snapped, and as he looked at the letter, he turned ghostly pale.

"P-P-Petunia! It came!" Vernon gasped. Aunt Petunia rushed out of the kitchen and looked at the letter. She too became pale and looked as if she was having a heart attack.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness." They stared at each other, while Dudley and Harry was trying to get the letter.

Dudley hit his father on the head with the cane. "I wanna see it." he yelled.

"I want to read it, it is mine so you have no right to read it!" Harry said angrily.

"Get out both of you." Uncle Vernon said weakly.

"I'm not moving until you give my my letter!" Harry said firmly.

"Give it here!" Dudley yelled.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon just grabbed them by the scruffs of their neck and threw them out.

Dudley tried to look through the keyhole, while Harry pressed his ears to the door, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Vernon. How do you think they know about this?" Aunt Petunia asked with trembling voice. Then she gasped. "Are they, _watching_ us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did that Petunia. Who knows, what they are capable off."

"But what do we do with it? Send them a response saying he's not going?

"No!" Vernon yelled. "It's best if we don't interact with, _their kind,_ as much as possible. Remember, when we took him, we decided to stamp out that dangerous thing out of him!"

Harry frowned. What did he mean by "stamp out that dangerous thing?". He once saw the news where people would beat up homosexual people, to "stamp the gay out of them". But he was sure he was not homosexual. So what did they mean?

That night, for the first time in his life, Uncle Vernon visited Harry's cupboard. "Where's my letter?" Harry demanded. "What was it about? Who sent it?"

"None of your business. It was just some prank. I burned it." Vernon snapped.

"It's not a prank. It said my cupboard." Harry said angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Vernon screamed. And he looked at Harry with most forced smile Harry ever saw."Listen, your aunt and I had some discussion and we decided that it's time you move to Dudley's second bedroom.".

"Oh wow. It took you 10 years to come up with that? " Harry said sarcastically.

"Be quiet! Take your stuff upstairs." Vernon growled.

The Dursley's had 4 rooms. One for Vernon and Petunia, one for guests, one for Dudley and one where Dudley kept his things that he couldn't fit it his room. Dudley's second bedroom was a mess. Everything was broken in at least one place and everything was chipped, bent and cracked. Harry decided to ignore Dudley's tantrum and go to sleep. But that was difficult because Dudley was screaming on top of his lung for Harry to get out.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Next morning was quiet. Dudley was in shock because for the first time in his life, his parents did not do as he told them to. All his tantrum had been useless: kicking, screaming, making hole in the wall, breaking the window. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get his room back.

When the mail came in, uncle Vernon ordered Dudley to get the mail. Dudley yelled, "There's two! Mr H Potter, smallest room in Privet drive." Vernon groaned and rushed to get the letter and tore it apart. Harry, without any success was trying to stop him by grabbing his uncle around the neck from behind. Uncle Vernon threw Harry off him and made sure the letter was completely destroyed.

The letters did not stop. The number only increased. First, 5 came, then a dozen, then 20 came. Uncle Vernon did everything to stop the letters. From blocking off all place letter can come in to calling and yelling at the post office employee, nothing seemed to work. Any attempt to stop the letter, only made more letters come. Finally, Uncle Vernon lost his temper.

"That is it!" He bellowed. "Everyone pack your stuff. We are fleeing. No buts!" It was rainy, and yet Uncle Vernon insisted they moved. Uncle Vernon drove furiously, muttering something like, they can't find us, they can't find us. Then Uncle Vernon stopped at a place where he ordered everyone to stay in the car. He returned about half an hour later with a long package, which he refused to tell what it was.

Finally, they arrived at a dock where there was a small rowboat. Not far away, Harry saw a small island with a shabby looking shack. After they went through the freezing wind, they arrived in the shack. The shack had 2 room, one of which, Harry's aunt and uncle took, and on room which Harry and Dudley took. Dudley kicked Harry out of the sofa, so Harry had to sleep on the floor. Harry grabbed the most ragged blanket and curled up under it.

"Such a fine way to spend eve of my 11th birthday." Harry thought bitterly. Not that his birthday ever have been special. Dursley's never said anything about his birthday so birthday was never a happy day. But his birthday has never been this bad. Storm continued all night. All Harry could think about was his mysterious letter. He looked at Dudley's watch. 11:59. 1 minute left. Harry quietly counted down. 10...9...8...7...6...5..4...3...2..1.. BOOM. A loud noise shook up the entire shack. Someone was coming knocking on the door to come in.


	4. Chapter 4: Rubeus Hagrid

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 4: Rubeus Hagrid

Harry bolted up. What was that? His uncle and aunt came rushing out holding a double barrel shotgun. "So that was inside the package." Harry thought. "Who are you!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Stay back! Or I'll fire!".

CRASH! And the door went down. A giant of a man came in. He had a thick long beard covering his face and he was holding a tattered pink umbrella. "Sorry about that, couldn't control me strength." the giant muttered. "Move it you pile of blubber." said the man. Dudley squealed and ran off to his mother.

"Who are you! And get out! This is a private property and I will call the…" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Shut up Dursley. You ruddy good for nothing prune." Then the giant snatched the gun out of Uncle Vernon and folded it and threw it away as if it was made of paper.

"Anyway, there's little Harry. Spiffing image of your father. But your eyes, yep. Those Lily's eyes alright. By the way Happy Birthday! Here you go. I made it meself." The man handed Harry a box which had a cake inside, with a green icing that said HAPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY.

"Wow, umm. Thank you. Mister….?" The giants laughed.

"Names Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Which, yeh'll know about right?"

"Umm.. no." Harry said. "What on earth is Hogwarts?" Harry thought.

The giant looked shocked and even horrified. "What!?" He asked in horrified voice.

"Umm.. sorry?" Harry offered. "Sorry, you don't have to be sorry! They should be!" Hagrid barked as he pointed his umbrella at the Dursleys. "Listen here Dursley, are you telling me, you told nothin about his world or Hogwarts?" Hagrid growled.

"What world? And what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked as if he was going to explode. "DURSLEY!" he roared. "How could yeh not tell Harry about who he is. And how dare you not tell him about his world!" Uncle Vernon went pale, and didn't respond.

"Harry. Do yeh know anythin about your parents? I mean you and them, are both famous yeh know." Harry looked puzzled.

"My parents? They were famous? Do you know my parents?" Harry asked. For the first time in his life, Harry was going to here about his parents, not from the Dursleys, who always said they were good for nothing drunks.

"Yeh don't know do you? I guess I will have to tell you then. Harry, yer a wizard."

Aunt Petunia screamed, and Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to throw up. Harry gasped.

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard Harry. I guess it's time you read your letter." Hagrid pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Harry. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

All kinds of questions came into his head. But Harry couldn't choose which to ask. "Await your owl? What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Gulpin Gorgons!" Hagrid said slapping his forehead with enough force to knock down a horse. "I almost forgot about it." Then he rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a parchment and a quill.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore.

I found Harry and gave him his letter. I'll take him shopping tomorrow. Weather is bad. Hope to see you soon.

Hagrid"

Hagrid scribbled quickly and rummaged through his pocket and this time, to Harry's shock, he pulled out a live owl. He attached the letter to the owl and owl flew off.

Harry turned to his relatives. "Did you know about this? Did you.. Know that I was a wizard?"

"Of course I knew!" Aunt Petunia snapped. "How could you not be when my dratted sister was? She got a letter just like that. And she went off on the freak school doing whatever the heck they were teaching there. My parents adored her, but I knew what she was, a freak! Then she met your father and got herself blown up, making you landing up with us!"

Harry paled. "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash! You're telling me that was a lie?"

"CAR CRASH!" shouted Hagrid. "How there you muggles say such thing! How there you lie to Lily and James Potter's son about his parents death!"

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Non magical folks like them." Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid. Do you know what happened to my parents?" Harry asked.

Hagrid sighed deeply and looked very uncomfortable. "I was hopin I didn't have to tell you this. But I guess there is no choice now. Listen Harry. Some wizards are good and some wizards are bad. There used to be a bad wizard. Very bad wizard indeed. It's best you don't know his name."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We don't like to say his name Harry. It's difficult to talk about his name."

"Could you please tell me?" Harry asked.

"Oh alright. Just don made me say it again. His name was Voldemort. About 20 years ago, he started gathering followers. And terrorized everyone across the country. He would kill anyone who stood on his way. He nearly took over the Britain. Except for Hogwarts. Probably because of Dumbledore, only one You-Know-Who ever feared. Your parents stood up to him. They fought his followers bravely. They ver brave people and they were also one of the nicest people I ever had the pleasure of meeting. One Halloween night, You-Know-Who came to yer house and… he came and murdered your parents."

Hagrid blew his nose. "Real pity. I don't why he would do such thing. Maybe tried to make them join him. But of course your parents would say no. After that, he tried to kill yeh. But fer some reason he couldn't! Even when he killed the finest wizards and witches like the McKinnons, the Bones and the Prewetts, he couldn't kill you. He only left you that scar on your head. Harry, yer the Boy Who lived."

Harry touched his forehead. So that's how he got the scar. His parents were not drunks who got themselves killed in car crash. Harry remembered something. A green light, pain on his forehead and a cold cruel laugh.

"So what happened to Vol.. I mean You Know Who? Did he die?"

"Good question Harry. Some say he did. Utter nonsense. How could he just simply die like that? No. I reckon he disappeared. There probably wasn't enough human in him to die. He's probably waiting and gathering his strength back."

"That is enough!" Uncle Vernon said. He finally gathered his courage to speak. "Listen well, you freak. Your parents were freak, just like you. They were better of dead then alive. Serves them right, after getting tangled up with wizards." Uncle Vernon tried to continue his rant but Hagrid raised his umbrella and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.

"I'm warning you Dursley. One more word." Hagrid growled.

Uncle Vernon stammered and finally spat "You are not going to that that school and that is final." Vernon said firmly.

"Like a muggle like yeh can stop him! He will go if he wants to!" Hagrid growled. "You think you can stop Lily and James Potter's son from going to Hogwarts? Yer mad. He will study magic in Hogwarts under the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbledore!" Hagrid said the last name proudly.

"I will not pay some delusional freak so he can teach him magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Hagrid whipped out his umbrella and whispered. "NEVER, INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME."

Then he pointed his umbrella at Dudley's butt. Dudley screamed as a pigtail poked out of his pants. Aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon, looking grey, pulled his wife and son to the nearest room, and locked the door.

"Listen Harry. Would appreciate if yeh didn't tell anyone about this. Not really suppose to use magic yeh know. I was expelled you see." Harry nodded. "Now get some sleep. We have lot to do tomorrow. We have to get your school supplies." Hagrid took of his coat and handed it to Harry. "Use it as a blanket. It probably is big enough." Then Hagrid closed his eyes and began to sleep. This, Harry thought as he yawned, has been the strangest birthday in my life.

A/N sorry that this chapter is bit short. Next chapter we will see Newt!


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

A/N: Newt will come in this chapter.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 5: Diagon alley

Harry woke up. Then he remembered last night, where a giant named Hagrid came and told him he was wizards and told him about his parents. Harry prayed, please let that not be a dream. Then Harry stood up, and a coat slid down him. Next to him he saw Hagrid, beaming at him.

"Ah! Good morning Harry. Yeh ready to go and get your school supplies?" Hagrid asked.

Then something hit Harry. He didn't have any money. The Dursley's never gave him any money and he was certain they will especially not give him money to learn magic.

"Umm.. Hagrid? I don't have any money you know. So how will we get the supplies?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeh don't have any money? Then we will have to find some then. In Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. Ran by Goblins."

Harry was shocked. "Goblins?" he asked.

"Yes Harry. Very clever creatures, but not very friendly. Also rather mistrustful toward wizards. Here's an advice. Never mess with a goblin."

Harry realized he was no longer in the island. "Umm… Hagrid? How did we get here?"

"We flew Harry." Hagrid replied. Flew?! Harry wondered. How did they fly? Did Hagrid ride a broomstick or something? Did flying brooms from stories even existed? Harry had numerous questions in his head.

Hagrid and Harry walked to the subway and set rode the subway. Hagrid pull out an newspaper, the Daily Prophet, and began to read. "Minister of Magic. Screwing up as usual." Hagrid sighed.

"Minister of Magic? Wow. There is a wizard government?" Harry asked.

"Sure there is Harry. Right now the Minister if Cornelius Fudge. Bungler, I tell you. They course wanted Dumbledore as minister. But Dumbledore declined. Three times in fact. Said he wanted to spend rest of his life as a humble headmaster."

"What does the Ministry do?" Harry asked.

"They protect Statue of secrecy." Hagrid answered.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Statue of secrecy. Except for special times, wizards are generally not allowed to use magic in front of muggles. It could cause problems with muggles and wizard relations. The ministry manages that. Say, Harry. You got your letter? It has list of required supplies." Harry checked the letter.

First-year students will require:

UNIFORMS

Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

BOOKS

All students should have a copy of following:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Rolf Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Harry stared at his list with awe. "Hagrid. Can we really get all these in London?" Harry asked.

"Only if yeh know where to go." Hagrid said winking. Harry wondered if this was not some very clever prank done by someone. But for some reason, Harry couldn't help but trust Hagrid. They got off the subway and walked up to a street, where Hagrid pointed at a grubby looking pub. "There it is. The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said.

Harry walked in with Hagrid. Inside there were few people drinking, smoking and chatting. When people saw Hagrid, they waved and smiled at him. A bartender, who was bald and looked like a shriveled walnut, greeted Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid! Fancy a drink?" Asked the Bartender.

"No thanks Tom. Hogwarts business. Escorting this young guy." Hagrid said patting Harry on shoulder with a force that almost made Harry fall.

"My goodness. Could this be? Harry Potter?" Tom whispered.

At the name Harry Potter, everyone in the bar went quiet and stared at Harry. Barman Tom firmly shook Harry's hand. "Welcome back Mr Potter. Welcome back indeed." He said. Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Er.. Thank you?" Harry offered.

All the wizards and witches stood up from the bar, and ran to Harry. Everyone was shaking his hand or calling out his name. Harry was bit overwhelmed, unsure of what to do. He looked at Hagrid, but Hagrid just beamed at him.

Then, Pale man wearing a turban stepped foreword. His entire body was shaking and his fingers were twitching. "Hello Professor Quirrell! Harry Meet Professor Quirrell. He teaches at Hogwarts."

"H-H-Harry P-P-Potter. So nice to meet you." Professor Quirrell stammered.

"Nice to meet you to Professor." Harry said politely. "What subject do you teach?"

"D-D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark arts. You will probably be s-s-so good at it I'm sure. A-A-After what you d-d-did. I b-b-better get going. S-S-See you are H-H-Hogwarts" Professor Quirrell stammered.

Professor Quirrell walked off. Hagrid pulled Harry out of the crowd. "Lets get goin. We have lot to do."

"Hagrid. All those people, they were that excited to meet me? I mean Professor Quirrell looked like he was going to faint any minute."

"I told yeh you're famous. But that's just Professor Quirrell. Always trembling. Said he met a vampire once and has never been the same." Then Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped on the brick wall in order. Then the brick wall opened up and an archway for a street opened up. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said proudly.

Harry was amazed. The place was the most wonderful thing he ever saw. There were hundreds of people and all kinds of shops. Cauldron shop with all kinds of cauldron. Apothecary where he heard a woman muttering "They charge how much for an ounce of dragon heart? Daylight robbery."

Harry saw a Broom shop, where a sign said Nimbus 2000. Fastest ever.

He went passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, where all kinds of owls were sitting on the perch.

"There we go Harry. Gringotts." Hagrid said as they arrived enormous snowy white building. There Harry saw Goblins. There were head shorter than Harry. They had long fingers and had a shrewd face. In front of the building a word was engraved.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"No one in their right mind would ever think about robbin Gringotts. I mean, they have dragons. Crikey, I would love a dragon." Harry heard Hagrid mutter.

So dragons are real to? Harry wondered. I wonder what else is real.

Hagrid and Harry made it to the center of the bank, where a Goblin was busily writing something down on top of a high desk.

"Morning. We would like to visit Mr Harry Potter's vault." Hagrid said.

"And do you have your key? The Goblin asked. Hagrid rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small key. He also pulled out a letter. "Also, I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore. About you know what in vault you know which."

The Goblin stared at Hagrid and said "Very well. I shall have someone escort you to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook motioned Harry and Hagrid to follow them. Harry was led to a narrow passageway, lit only by a torch. A small cart came and Harry and Hagrid got on. Then they got off through maze of passages. Harry tried to remember the way. Left, right, right, left, middle fork… but eventually he couldn't memorized all of them.

The cart eventually stopped. "Key please." Griphook asked. Hagrid handed him a key and Griphook opened the vault. Harry couldn't help but gasp at the sight. There were all mountains of golds, thousands of silver and heaps of bronze. "You didn't think your parents would leave you nothing did yeh?" Hagrid said with a grin.

Harry could not believe he had so much money. The Dursleys always complained it always took so much to keep up Harry, and yet all this time, he had secret stash of money hidden in London.

Hagrid explained about the money. "Gold ones are galleon, silver ones are sickles and bronze ones are knuts. 17 sickle is galleon and 29 knuts are sickle. Grab a should do it." Hagrid turned to Griphook. "I would like to go to vault 713 please."

The cart went deeper and deeper until they reached to the dark bottom.

"Stand back please." Griphook ordered and he touched the door, and the door disappeared. Harry eagerly waited to see what was inside this maximum security vault. To his disappointment and confusion, there was only a small package wrapped in brown paper lying there.

Hagrid picked up the package and put it on his pocket. Harry wanted to ask what it was but decided based on the security and way they talked about the object, he would not get an answer. So he did not ask.

Harry and Hagrid got out of Gringott. "Why don't we get your uniform first." Hagrid pointed towards Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. "Harry I'm just gonna get me some drink so why don't you go get your uniform." Harry entered a shop and was greeted by Madam Malkin.

"Hello. Hogwarts? Get over here please. This young man is also getting his school robe." said Madam Malkin. Harry saw a pale boy with a pointed face standing on footstool.

"Hello." he said in a bored drawling voice. "You going to Hogwarts?" "Yes." Harry replied. "Fathers next door looking at books. Wish I could get a racing broom. Stupid rules. Why can't first years have broom? I'll just bully father into getting me one so I can sneak one in." Pale boy drawled on.

Oh great, a Wizard Dudley. Harry thought. "Know what house you might be in?" The boy asked.

"Not really." Harry said confused.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. No other house period. I think I might die of shame if I get sorted to Hufflepuff." Harry was getting more and more confused.

"Who's that guy?" The body asked. Harry looked up and saw Hagrid waving at with him with 2 ice creams.

"Hagrid. Keeper of keys at Hogwarts." Harry said, proud that he finally knew what boy didn't. The pale boy scrunched up his face.

"Yeah I heard of him. Savage I heard. Live in a hut unfit for animals, gets drunk and sets his own bed on fire."

"He is brilliant you know." Harry said coldly.

"Oh you think so?" said the boy with sneer. "Why is he with you anyway? Where are your parents?"

"They died." Harry replied shortly.

"Oh I see. They were our kind right?" The boy half asked, half demanded. Kind? What did he mean?

"If you are asking they were wizards, yes they were. Would there any problem if they weren't?"

"Of course there are problems. Personally, I believe other sorts should not be allowed. They are not like us." The boy spat. When Madam Malkin was done, the boy stepped down, "Well, see you are Hogwarts then."

Harry ate the ice cream Hagrid bought him and thought about what the boy said. "Hagrid? What's Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" "Those are houses at Hogwarts Harry. There are 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Some say Hufflepuff is a house for duffers, but personally, Hufflepuff is better than Slytherin. Almost all wizards from Slytherin became bad, in fact, you-know-who was in Slytherin." Hagrid said darkly.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

They continued their shopping. Harry bought cauldrons, books and equipments. Hagrid checked the list. "Lets see, we are nearly done. We need to get you wand. Oh wait, I haven't got you your birthday present." Hagrid exclaimed. Harry went red.

"Oh you don't have to..."

"Yeh, well I want to. I'm gonna get you an animal. Not toads, toads were outta fashions. Not cats, I'm allergic. I'll get you an owl. Very useful. They carry your letters. Then Hagrid led Harry to Eeylops owl emporium. "Go on Harry. Pick on you like." Harry looked around. There were all kinds of owls. Then he saw a boy who seemed to be about his age.

The boy had a sandy brown hair, wearing a blue jacket and was holding a large suitcase. Harry decided he would talk to someone first this time. "Hi. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. The boy looked surprised someone talked to him.

"Y..yes. You too?"

"Yeah. I'm here to pick an owl. You to?"

"Oh I'm just looking. Maybe I might get an owl." "Harry looked around. "I wonder what owl I should get?" Harry said.

The boy spoke up. "If you're looking for a fast owl, you should get a great horned owl. If you're look for a strong owl, I suggest Eurasian eagle owl. But again, it is best to choose an owl that likes you." Harry looked surprised. "Wow. You're very knowledgeable about animals aren't you?"

The boy shrugged "I just like animals."

Then out of nowhere, Harry saw something white and blurry. Harry looked at his shoulder and saw a snowy owl landed on his shoulder. The boy grinned "I think she likes you."

"Wow. How do you know it's a she?" Harry asked gently petting the owls, who was nipping on Harry's ear.

"The female has less dark feathers on their coats than males. I think you should take her."

"I think I will." Harry said. Harry bought a cage and an owl treat. Then he went to the boy and said "Well, I gotta get going. See you at Hogwarts." Unlike that boy from Madam Malkin's, Harry was rather looking foreword to see this boy with a suitcase at Hogwarts. Who knows? Maybe they might be friends.

"See you." the boy said with small smile.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

"Alright Harry. The last equipment. Your wand." They stopped at a shop named Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Harry walked in and saw mountains of box piled up in a corner. Harry felt like the shop had some sort of secret magic encased.

"Good afternoon." Said a voice from behind. Harry jumped up and saw an old man with a wide, pale eyes. "Ah I remember. James Potter: mahogany wand, 10 inches. Pliable, great for transfiguration. Your mother was different. Lily Evans: 10 and quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, excellent for charm work. Remember, Mr Potter. Wand chooses the wizard."

Harry gulped nervously. "So why don't we start. What is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"I am right handed." Ollivander measured Harry's arm and went to a corner and pulled out a wand.

"How about this. Beechwood with dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." Harry waved it around, then Ollivander snatched the wand out. "No no. How about this Maple and unicorn hair."

That went on for a while. Harry tried more than 50 wands. "Trick customer huh? Well let's see."

Then, Mr Ollivander pulled out a box and muttered "I wonder…" He handed Harry a wand. "Holly and phoenix feather."

Harry waved the wand and red and gold sparks came out. "Ah a match! Curious. Very curious indeed." Ollivander said.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"The phoenix who gave you his tail for your wand had gave just another one. Wand with that feather happens to be a brother with your wand, and it was the very wand that gave you that scar." Harry gulped.

"Yes. You-Know-Who did many great things with that. Great, but also terrible things indeed."

Harry then smiled. "I will then make sure I break it when I come across it so it won't do any more terrible things." Ollivander grinned in return.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

After they completed their shopping, Harry and Hagrid left Diagon Alley and went to the undergrounds again. Harry sat quietly, trying to contemplate everything he saw today.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh yes, just a bit overwhelmed by how many people are looking at me as if I'm the king of the world. I mean I don't know anything about magic. How can they expect so much great things out of me?"

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be a fast learner. You seem like a bright lad. You will do fine." Hagrid dropped Harry off at Dursleys. Before he left, he reached into his pocket and gave him an envelope. "Your ticket Harry. First of September. Kings cross. See yeh soon Harry." And when Harry blinked, Hagrid disappeared.

A/N Some parts from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stones by JK Rowling.


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. -Lawyers knock on door- Ok, I don't. -Lawyers disappear.

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express

Thankfully, Harry's last month at privet drive went smoothly without any incident. Is uncle and aunt didn't force him to anything. Dudley, refused to even be in a same room as him. The Dursleys just pretended Harry didn't exist.

It got little boring in a while so Harry spent majority of the time in his room, reading his textbooks and keeping his owl company. He named his owl Hedwig, a name he found from History of Magic book. Based on the textbooks, his classes sounded very fascinating. He even read about Quidditch, which sounded pretty interesting. He sometime found himself staying up all night reading those books. Every night he would look at the calendar and counted how many days were left til First of September.

On last day of September, Harry went down to the living room to ask them for a ride to Kings cross station. Dudley screamed at ran hid behind his mother when he saw Harry.

"Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted.

"I need to get to Kings cross station to ride a train to Hogwarts. Can you give me a lift?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

Uncle Vernon grunted again which Harry took as a yes.

When Harry turned to leave, Uncle Vernon spoke up. "Trains? Why do you ride a train boy? Is it washing day for flying carpets?" Harry didn't reply. "What is the platform number anyway?"

Harry looked at his ticket. "It says… 9 and three quarters at 11 o' clock."

"9 and what?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"9 and three quarters. It says here."

"There is no such thing as 9 and three quarters platform. You'll see it yourself. I gotta take Dudders to London anyway."

"May I ask why?" Harry asked.

"To get him to a hospital to get that bloody tail off." Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry tried not to think about the unfortunate doctor who has to do the job, went upstairs.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry woke up early in the morning, and made sure he had everything on the list. He eagerly got into his uncle's car. He wore his normal clothing because he thought it would be weird to appear on the station wearing a robe and he also thought his uncle won't allow him on his car.

They arrived at Kings cross station and his uncle dropped Harry of there. Uncle Vernon had an evil grin. "Well have fun finding the platform." He walked off laughing like a maniac.

Harry frowned as he tried to find the platform. There was 9 and there was 10. But there was no 9 and 3 quarters. Harry wondered, if he should ask the station employee, but he realized asking non magical person about magical platform would be awkward.

Harry was lost in thought, until he heard a voice "-packed with muggles-." Muggles? They must be wizards. Harry saw family with flaming red heads. Plump women was speaking to 4 boys, while holding a hand of little red haired girl. One of the boy had an owl. So Harry decided to go after them.

The women asked "Now, what is the platform number?" The little girl piped up.

"9 and 3 quarters. Mom can't I go please?".

The women said "Ginny dear, you know you are not old enough. You will go next year. Alright, you first Percy. The oldest boy walked up and just as he reached the dividing barrier, he vanished.

"Fred, You're next." The women said.

"Women, seriously, after all these years, you still can't tell that I'm George? Come on, so much for being a mother!" one of the twin exclaimed.

"Sorry George." the women said sheepishly.

"Just kidding. I'm Fred." Fred laughed and walked into the barrier. George also walked in, and Harry thought this would be a good time for him to approach the women.

"Excuse me mam." Harry asked politely.

The women looked up. "Oh hello. First time at Hogwarts? So is Ron." She said pointing at the youngest boy. The boy was tall and thin, freckled and had long nose.

"Yes. I was hoping that you could show me how to get to the platform?" Harry asked.

"Oh sure! See that barrier? You just walk straight in. Here go on before Ron." Harry looked at Ron, Ron's mother and Ginny. He then pushed through the barrier. Closing his eyes, he quickly walked in, hoping he wouldn't crash. He opened his eyes and saw a red steam engine with a sign that said Hogwarts express. The platform said 9 and three quarters. He had made it.

He pressed on and looked for an empty compartment. He tried to lift up his trunk, but found out he was too weak to do so.

"Hey you need a hand?" One of the twins from before, George he thought, asked.

"Oh thank you." Harry said.

"Hey Freddie! Come over here and get this thing up." George yelled.

"Wow, I got it right. It was George." Harry thought. With the twins help, Harry was able to put the trunk up the compartment. When Harry wiped off sweat of his forehead, the twins saw his scar.

"Blimey. Are you-?" Fred asked.

"I'm what?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter." the twins said in unison. "Oh him. I mean yes. That's me." Harry went red as the twin stared at him with their jaw hanging down so he quickly made it to compartment. Harry opened the window and saw the family of redheads again.

Ron's mother asked "Where is Percy?"

"Right here." Percy replied. He was already wearing his school robes and had a gold badge that had P on it.

"I have to go you know, Prefect meeting." Percy said.

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Why didn't you tell me?" Fred said.

"He did my brother he did! He said it Once —" "Or twice —" "A minute —" "All summer —". The twin went on. Percy turned red and he walked off as soon as his mother gave him a kiss.

She then turned to twins "I better not get any more mails from Professor McGonagall about you something like blowing up the toilet." Ron's mother warned.

"Come on us? We would never do such thing right Georgie?" Fred said in fake innocent voice.

"Never Freddie never." George said in equally fake voice. "Oh yeah mom, guess who we saw today? Remember that scrawny kid from the platform? You wouldn't have guess who he is. He's Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!" Ginny gasped. "Oh mom can't go see him? Please? I really want to see him?"

Her mother replied "Ginny you already saw him and you know he is not something you stare at a zoo. He had such a nice manners. No wonder he was alone." A whistle sounded. Indicating that the train was about to leave.

The 3 boys got into the train and Ginny started to cry.

"Come on Ginnykins, we will send you letters." said one of the twins. "Yeah and also toilet seat as a souvenir." One of the twins laughed.

"George, I am warning you. You better not do that." Their mother said sternly. The train started to move. And Harry saw Boy's mother and sister waving at them.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Door slid opened and Harry saw Ron coming in. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked.

"Sure come on in." Harry said. They sat in silence for a while, then Ron blurted out.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and Ron stared. "Do you have that you know, lightning scar? Ron asked.

Harry lifted up his bangs and Ron stared with amazement. "Do you remember anything about it?" Ron asked carefully.

Harry shrugged. "Just you know green lights, pain on forehead and a high pitched laugh." Ron shivered at the thought.

"Oh I don't think I introduced myself if. Ron Weasley." Ron said extending his head. Harry shook it.

"So, are the guys from the platform. Are they all your brothers?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Yes that was Percy and Fred and George. Girl is my sister Ginny."

"Wow, so you have 4 siblings?" Harry asked amazed.

Ron replied "No 6 siblings. I'm the sixth son. Bill was a head boy and Charlie was quidditch captain. Bill works in Egypt in Gringott while Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Percy's a prefect and the twin are pranksters. But people still like them. Everyone expects me to be as great as my brothers but they all achieved so much. I have so much to live up to." Ron finished with a sigh.

"Say is that a rat?" Harry asked. "Yep , that's Percy's old rat Scabbers. He's really useless."

Then, they heard a knock on the compartment door. Harry was surprised to see that it was the boy from Eeylops Owl emporium.

The boy looked surprised to see Harry. "Oh umm… Hi. I didn't know this compartment was full." the boy said nervously.

"Oh no, it's alright. Come on in." Harry said.

The boy walked in, still carrying the large suitcase he had from the owl shop. The boy sat next to Ron and said "I don't think I told you my name last time. I'm Newton Scamander. Call me Newt." Newt said.

"Ron Weasley." Ron greeted.

"Harry Potter" Newt's eye went wide. "You're Harry Potter? Wow. Um.. I didn't know it was you. Nice to meet you."

Harry shook his hand. "Scamander, are you Scamander as in Rolf Scamander? Writer of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them?" Harry asked.

"He's my grandfather." Newt said proudly. "He is brilliant with magical creatures. I want to be just like him."

Newt looked at Ron. "You said you're a Weasley? You live in St Ottery Catchpole right? My family has a farm near there." Newt said.

"Really? What do you have in your farm?" Harry asked.

"My mother breeds Hippogriff." Newt said proudly.

"What's a hippogriff?" Harry asked.

Newt started to explain. "Hippogriff is magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. They are very proud creatures, never insult one."

Then Ron changed the subject as it looked like Newt might go on forever. "I heard you lived with the muggles. What was it like?"

"Awful. Not all muggles are awful, but my relatives were just horrible." Ron nodded, while Newt listened.

"And until Hagrid came to be in by 11th birthday, he told me about how I was a wizard, about my parents and about Voldemort."

Ron gasped, while Newt flinched. "You, you said his name!" Ron gasped. "You said You-Know-Who's name!"

"Yes so?" Harry asked.

"Not everyone is brave enough to say the Dark lord's name." Newt said quietly.

"I'm not trying to show off as brave or something. I'm new to this world remember? I would need some time adjusting him to calling You Know Who."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Soon, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast went to see what she had. Ron's ear went red and said no shrugged and declined. Harry, went and bought one of everything.

"Wow, you're hungry aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Very." Harry replied.

Ron pulled out a bundle and saw his sandwich. "Corned beef again? I told her I hate corned beef!" Harry picked up his cauldron cake.

"Here I'll swap you." "You don't have to you know…" Ron said. "It's alright. I don't I will be able to eat this all anyway. Come one Newt. Help yourself."

The 3 boys ate the candies and pastries. Harry picked up a small box that said Chocolate frog. Harry frowned. "Chocolate frog? Hope they are not chocolate coated frogs." Harry muttered. Ron laughed, while Newt offered a small smile. Harry found a card inside a box. On the card, there was a picture of a man with long silvery beard and half moon glasses. It said

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENT HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.

Harry put the card on his pocket. Harry looked up and noticed that Newt's coat's front pocket just moved. Harry narrowed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It moved again. "Newt, what's inside your front pocket?" Harry asked. Newt looked uneasy.

"Um… I'm not sure what you're talking about." Ron butted in. "I saw it to! Come one what is it? Can't you trust your friends?"

Newt sighed. "I'll only tell you if you promise to never tell anyone. Do you promise?" Newt asked. They both nodded. Newt reached inside his pocket.

"Come out Pickett. Come on don't be shy." There, Newt pulled out a creature that looked like a flat-faced little stickman made of twigs.

"This here is Pickett. He's a Bowtruckle." Newt announced. Harry and Ron both looked interested in the creature. "They are tree guardians. I have more Bowtruckles at my ca.. I mean at home. This one has attachment issues. He gets bullied."

Harry couldn't help but feel pity for the creature. He was an outcast just like him. Harry tried to pet Pickett but Pickett just hid behind Newt's finger.

"Sorry. He's shy. He doesn't like anyone else besides me. I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this at Hogwarts alright? I don't want people to come to me and demand that I show it to them." Harry and Ron nodded.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door and teary eyed round faced boy came in. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad?" He asked. They all said no.

The boy wailed. "I've lost him! He keeps running away."

Newt spoke up. "Try to look in damp places. Toads are amphibians so they are naturally attracted to damp places." The boy nodded and left.

"If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. But again, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. Maybe if his color changed, he might be more interesting. George taught me this spell to turn him yellow…" Ron said. When he raised his wand and was about to start, door slid open and a girl already wearing her school robes came in. "Have you guy seen a toad?" She asked.

She had a bushy brown hair and rather bossy voice. Then the girl saw Ron's wand. "Are you going to do a spell? Well lets see it than." She sat down.

Ron cleared his throat "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.". But nothing happend.

"Is that a real spell? I've tried a few spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, I was really surprised when I got the letter. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" She had managed to say that on one breath.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron murmured.

"Newt Scamander." Newt said.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Are you?" Hermione said surprised. "You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. And you said your Scamander? Like Rolf Scamander? I love his books you know."

"Thanks. So do I." Newt muttered. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Do you guys know what house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, I heard Dumbledore himself was in it. My next choice would Ravenclaw. It wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know. We'll be arriving soon." And Hermione left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," muttered Ron.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor" said Ron. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin. What about you Newt? What house do you think you will be in?"

Newt thought for a minute. "I think I will either be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. My dad was in Hufflepuff and so was my grandfather. But my mom was a Gryffindor."

Their conversation was interrupted by 3 boys. Boy in the middle was the same pale boy from Madam Malkin. This time, he was looking at Harry with interest. "So is it true? Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. The pale boy pointed at 2 large boys next to him. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, while Newt's face remained neutral. Draco Malfoy looked at him and gave him a sneer. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. You're a Weasley." Ron's face went red.

Then Malfoy looked at Newt. "And who are you?" Malfoy demanded. "Newt Scamander." Newt replied shortly. Malfoy didn't look at Newt in a way he looked at Ron, but he still showed contempt in his face. "Scamanders. Heard about them as well. Not as disgraceful Weasley but still are same to me. Bunch of beast chasers." Malfoy spat.

Newt didn't go red, but his eyes narrowed. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't shake it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but his sneer got bigger. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You keep hanging around with rags like the Weasleys and Scamander, and it'll rub off on you."

All three of them stood up. "Say that again." growled Ron.

"You may call us whatever you want, but deep down everyone, even yourself knows who the real rags to wizards are." Newt said sternly.

"It's 3 on 3, we will fight you if we have to. Leave before we make you leave." Harry said angrily.

" I don't think we will be leaving yet. Right boys? We have eaten all our foods, but you still have some left." Malfoy said smugly. Crabbe laughed and he reached for the Bertie Bott's every flavor bean. Then he screamed. Scabbers had bitten Crabbes massive hands. Crabbe started to scream and wave his hand round. All three of the quickly left.

"Harry have you met that guy before?" Ron asked, petting his rat. Harry explained about how me met Malfoy in Diagon alley and what he said.

"I've heard of his family. They were first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched." Ron said darkly.

"I don't understand how their family had the courage to commit such horrible acts and yet didn't have the courage to admit it." Newt said with disgust.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry looked out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. "I think we should get changed." Harry said. All three boys began to change into their uniforms.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry, Ron and Newt went out joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

"Hey Newt. They said leave your luggage on the train." Harry said looking at Newt, who was still holding his large suitcase.

"Oh this. This is… my personal things. I have to carry this by myself." Newt said.

"What's inside anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing important…" Newt looked away, indicating he wanted to drop the subject.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid called out. Harry waved at Hagrid, ""Alright c'mon, follow me !" Hagrid led them to a dark narrow path. T

he narrow path had opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Newt and Ron got on, and then Hermione got on. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the boats started moving off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. They reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Newt saw a toad in picked it up.

"Umm… I think I found your toad." said Newt.

"Trevor!" cried the boy. They followed Hagrid until they reached a front door. Hagrid knocked on it 3 times.

A/N Some of the descriptions are excerpts from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone by JK Rowling.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: The Sorting

The door opened up, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in green robes. First impression Harry got from her was that she was one person never to mess with.

"Firs here. Professor." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I shall take it from here." She led the first years to a huge entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They stopped in front a huge door, where hundreds of voice can be heard from behind.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time with your four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house with its own noble you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school **,** so please wait quietly until return, ready for the sorting." Then Professor McGonagall walked inside the door.

"Do you know how we get sorted Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Fred said some kind of test. But I'm not really sure. Newt, do you know how they sort us?"

Newt thought for a minute and spoke. "I forgot. But I heard it's not a test. I heard they use some kind of device, but I forgot what it was."

"Well, at least it's not a test. I'm satisfied." Harry thought. Last thing he wanted was to make a fool out of himself in front of the whole school.

Harry looked around and was relieved he was not the only anxious one. Ron looked bit green, while Newt was holding the handle of his suitcase tightly. Hermione Granger was standing and muttering all kinds of spell very fast, but she looked very nervous as well.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Then Professor McGonagall came back. "Please form a line and follow me." Professor said. Harry stood behind a boy with sandy hair, while Newt and Ron stood behind Harry.

Harry almost gasped when he walked into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair. Students were sitting over four long tables, while teachers were sitting at the top of the hall.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Harry looked around and saw that the ceiling was just like a night sky with stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "It's charmed to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." "Hogwarts, A history." Harry thought. "Right, that's the book I saw at Flourish and Blotts but didn't get because it was too big. Wonder if they have abridged version."

Then Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall placing a four legged stool in front of them. On the stool, she put an extremely old and tattered looking hat.

"I remember. You have to put on the sorting hat." Newt said.

"The what?" Harry asked. Then, to Harry's surprise, the Hat moved. And suddenly, rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone in the hall burst into loud applause.

"All we have to do is wear that hat." Harry said.

"I knew Fred was lying! Why did I even believe him in first place?" Ron murmured. While Harry was relieved there was no test, he did feel uncomfortable wearing a talking hat in front of everyone.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, come foreword, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!". A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line. She put on the hat, and after a moment, the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah Abbott walked up to Hufflepuff table. "Bone!" A strawberry blonde girl walked front. "HUFFLEPUFF!s, Susan" shouted the hat.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!". This time, Ravenclaw table clapped. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, and "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor. Gryffindor table started cheering and clapping loudly. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Slytherin only clapped quietly. Harry and felt like people at Slytherin didn't really look like welcoming people.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and eagerly put the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

Harry was feeling more uneasy every second. It was getting closer and closer to his turn. What if the Hat couldn't decide which house to put Harry on and just decided that Harry was unfit for Hogwarts? Harry felt ill, thinking about going back to the Dursleys.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to come back and return it.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN". Harry saw Newt rolling his eyes, while Ron muttered "What a surprise."

Sorting continued. Theodore Nott went to Slytherin and so did Pansy Parkinson. Twin Parvati and Padma split to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, then Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!"

The hall broke into whisper and everyone stared at Harry. Harry slowly walked towards the stool and McGonagall put the hat on Harry. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult indeed. You are brave, there is no doubt. You have a brilliant mind. Also you want to prove yourself. Hmm.. you are also loyal to those you trust. Where should place you."

Harry thought. "Not Slytherin. Just not Slytherin." "Not Slytherin? Are you sure? Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. It's all here in your head." "I don't to go there, especially with that prejudiced Malfoy there. So please. Not Slytherin." Harry mentally asked.

"Alright then. Then I say, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Gryffindor table exploded into cheer. Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so glad to have been chosen in Gryffindor and not put in Slytherin. Percy shook his hand while the Weasley twins were cheering loudly. They yelled "We got Potter! Multiple times.

Harry looked up to High Table and saw Hagrid, who gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore the man from Chocolate Frog. On the table Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, still looking extremely nervous.

Then Professor McGonagall called out "Scamander, Newton!" Newt walked up, looking bit pale and clutched his suitcase tightly. The hat seemed to be deciding on the house for a while, when it finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheered as Newt walked up to Gryffindor table and sat next to him.

After Thomas, Dean, who became a Gryffindor and Turpin, Lisa who went to Ravenclaw, it was Ron's turn. Ron walked, looking rather green. Ron's sorting didn't take as long has Harry or Newt's sorting took. The hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and Ron walked up and sat next to Harry, still looking rather green. Ron's brothers shook Ron's hand and congratulated him.

The sorting ended with Zabini, Blaise, who went to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling widely at the students, his arms opened wide, and looked as it was the happiest day in his life.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "He's certainly eccentric." Harry thought. Then out of nowhere, foods appeared. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: all kinds of meats, vegetables, breads, anything Harry wanted seemed to be there. Harry had never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. The Dursleys always made sure Dudley got more than Harry and Dudley found pleasure at rubbing that fact on Harry's face.

Harry started to eat and Harry looked up when he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up and saw a ghost looking at him. Normally, Harry would have gasped or looked startled, but Harry saw so much magical and grand thing that day so the ghost didn't seem to surprise him too much.

"Oh. Um.. Hello. I'm Harry" Harry greeted the ghost.

"My, you certianly have manners young Potter. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." Sir Nicholas greeted.

Ron looked up. "Oh I heard about you! My brothers told me about you. Nearly Headless Nick isn't it?" Ron asked.

The ghost seemed annoyed. "I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." he said. The sandy haired boy, Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "What do you mean by Nearly headless?" he asked.

Sir Nicholas groaned. He clearly didn't intended the conversation to go this way. Then he sighed and said "Like this." and pulled his head on to his side. His whole head swung off his neck but it didn't quite fall. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but did a very poor job.

"So new Gryffindors! I hope this is the year, we get our house cup! It's been so long since Gryffindor got the house cup. The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and ghost sitting there and just like his name, his body was covered in blood. Harry snickered when the Bloody Baron sat next to Malfoy who, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, and desserts appeared. Once again Harry was amazed and impressed with numbers and types of desserts from ice cream to rice pudding.

Harry started to eat a treacle tart as he listened to others talk about their family. Seamus turned out to have a witch mother and muggle father, while Dean had muggle mother. Neville was apparently brought up by his grandmother and was almost thought to have no magical power at all. "My Great Uncle Algie came for dinner once, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles and he accidentally let go. I floated peacefully down and didn't fall. My gran was so happy and Uncle Algie got me Trevor as a reward and apology." Neville said sheepishly.

Newt was feeding piece of bread crumb to Pickett the Bowtruckle while Hermione was discussing about the lesson with Percy.

Harry looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking while Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. The greasy haired teacher suddenly looked straight into Harry's eyes and Harry suddenly felt hot sharp pain on his scar.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. "What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing." The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harry looked back at the greasy haired teacher, who had looked away from Harry already. But there was something evident in his face: disgust and sorrow? Harry frowned as he tried to think. He did see disgust in his face, but did he really saw sorrow in his face, or did he just imagine that?

Harry turned to Percy. "Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, him? That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but really, everyone knows he wants Quirrell's job. Heard he wanted that job for a long time."

When desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall became silent. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. It is not called Forbidden Forest for nothing. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looked at the direction Weasley twins were sitting on.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry wondered. What was in there? Some kind of magical monster?

Harry asked Percy. "Do you know what that is about?" Percy shook his head.

"Must be something pretty serious when he refused to tell the about it even to the prefects. Wonder what it's about.?" Percy said.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed some of the teachers' groaned. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different time, with Weasley twins coming last with singing on funeral march. Dumbledore clapped loudly when everyone was finished. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "One of the best magic in the world! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Percy led the first year up to marble case. He led them into corridors where portraits were moving, speaking and pointing at suddenly, a bundle of walking sticks appeared out of nowhere and started floating in midair ahead of them. "Watch out. That's Peeves the poltergeist." Percy warned. "Peeves, show yourself." Percy yelled.

A loud, rude sound came and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!". Peeves cackled.

"Go away, Peeves, or I will call the Baron !" barked Percy. Peeves muttered some very rude words and floated away.

Percy continued to lead them until they stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all went in and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their bunch of four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Harry immediately jumped into his bed. Ron went to the bed on his right side, while Newt picked the bed on his left side. What a day, Harry thought. Harry saw Ron getting changed into his pajama while Newt opened a drawer next to him and gently placed Pickett there. Harry wanted to chat with them but he couldn't as he fall asleep.

That night, Harry had one of the strangest dream he had. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which was telling him he was in Slytherin at once. When Harry refused, turban tightened and tightened. He saw Malfoy, laughing at him. Then Malfoy turned into Professor Snape who was gave him a high cold laugh. Then everything disappeared with burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He went back to sleep again, and next day, he didn't remember anything about the dream.

A/N Before you say anything, I know Newt Scamander was in Hufflepuff. But for the stories sake, I put him in Gryffindor. He is fitting, I mean he was very brave in the movie.

Some excerpts like the Sorting hat's song is from JK Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone


	8. Chapter 8: The Potion Master

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8: The Potions Master

Next day, Harry walked through the school and noticed everyone was whispering around him or pointing at his scar. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they would stop because for one, it made Harry uneasy, Harry didn't want any special attention and Harry really wished people would stop.

There were all kinds of staircases at Hogwarts. From wide to narrow. Some would move while some would just vanish. This certainly didn't help Harry from finding his way.

Harry vowed to never trust Peeves again when he offered to help Harry and his friends find the way to the class. He had led Harry and his friends into a dead end and dumped waste paper baskets on their head.

The caretaker Argus Filch and his cat Mrs Norris was no better than Peeves. Harry, Ron and Newt had managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that turned out to be the entrance to the out of bounds corridor Dumbledore mentioned. No matter what they said, Filch ignored them and tried to give them detention. If it wasn't for passing by Professor Quirrell, they might have been locked up in the dungeon.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered. "I would like to give stupid cat of his a kick in the butt."

"Don't you dare think about doing such thing." Newt snapped. Surprisingly, Newt actually liked Mrs Norris, and Mrs Norris seemed more tolerable to Newt than others.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Classes were very interesting. Harry found out that magic wasn't just about waving his wands and saying spells. Most of the classes were either as good or better than thought he thought were going to be. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and their uses, was taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he nearly fall out of his desk.

Professor McGonagall was different. "Yep, don't mess with her." Harry gave himself a mental note. Before they began the class she sternly told everyone "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone wanted to jump into transfiguration but were disappointed when they realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

The subject was complex just like Professor McGonagall said. That day, they had to turn a match into a silver needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match. She was the only one who turned the needle into silver, and Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a rare smile.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Of course, not all classes were good. History of Magic, taught by a professor Binn who was a ghost, became a napping time for everyone. Defense against the dark arts, which Harry had been looking forward for most, was a joke because it was taught by a Professor who seemed to be afraid of the subject. But worse was about to come, because on Friday, they had Potions.

"What subject do we have?" Harry asked.

"Double potion with Slytherins." Ron said glumly. "I heard Snape always favours Slytherin. He's their head of house. Wish McGonagall favoured us." Ron finished with a sigh.

"I heard he can get pretty nasty." Newt said.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry Hundred owls had streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Hedwig had a letter for him. Harry took the letter.

The letter was from Hagrid. It said

Dear Harry, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. Hagrid.

Harry wrote see you then and handed the letter back to Hedwig. Hedwig nibbled on Harry's ear and took a bacon and flew off with Harry's letter after she received a pet on the hat by Newt.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Potion class was not as bad as Harry thought was going to be. It was actually worse. Professor Snape just seemed to loathe the fact that Harry existed. During roll call, he looked up and looked at Harry and whispered "Ah, Yes, Harry Potter. Our new, celebrity." Malfoy and his goon sniggered and Harry wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

When Professor Snape finished his speech, he looked around the class. No one said anything. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, while Newt's face remained neutral. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape barked. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Powdered what and infuse what? Harry thought. Hermione's hand shot up. Harry looked at Ron who looked just as stumped as he was. Newt didn't look like he could help much.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape sneered. "Tut, tut, clearly fame isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again.

Hermione still had her hands up in the air and surprisingly, Newt raised his hands as well. Newt whispered lowly "Stone found in stomach of a goat, although any ruminant animal would do."

Harry answered. "Stomach of a goat sir?" Snape narrowed his eyes. "Lucky guess, or did you cheat?" Snape growled.

Harry felt like he was not going to please Snape whether he answered the questions correctly or not. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure sir. But I think Hermione knows, why don't you ask her? Harry asked. A few people laughed. Harry caught Seamus wink at him and Dean giving him a thumbs up. Snape, however, was not amused.

"Silence." Snape snapped. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar will act as an antidote for most poison and potions. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape growled. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for being lazy and not bothering to read the book, Potter."

Things just got worse as the class continued. Snape put them all into pairs and told them to brew a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around, watching students weigh ingredients. He picked fault at everyone's potion except Malfoy's.

Suddenly, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob. The potion seeped across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Neville, who had been drenched in the potion, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"You imbecile!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "Did you add the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Harry was appalled by the way Snape treated him. He wanted to argue but Newt shook his head and Ron grabbed his arm, silently telling that was a bad idea.

As got out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week. Why did Snape hate him so much?

"Cheer up. 2 points isn't a big deal." Ron comforted him. "Let's go to Hagrid. Can we come to?"

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

They left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang, back." Hagrid appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Newt went over and started to scratch Fang's ears, and Fang let out a happy whine. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron." Harry introduced. "Weasley eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid said.

"And this is Newt."

"Newt Scamander eh? As in Rolf Scamander?" Hagrid asked. Newt nodded. "Great man! Never met him me self. But his books are great. Knows so much about magical creatures, even more then me." Hagrid said. Newt blushed at Hagrid's compliment towards his grandfather.

They talked about their classes. To their delight, Hagrid also wasn't fond of Filch or his cat. "Miserable git." Hagrid growled. "Why he works at school when he hates kids are always a ' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid told Harry not to take it by his heart and that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really _hate_ me." "Nonsense!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Yet Harry noticed Hagrid didn't look him in the eyes when he said that. "So, how's your brother Charlie? Great man. Loved animals." Harry wondered if Hagrid changed subject on purpose.

Then Harry noticed a newspaper lying on the table. He picked it up and read:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

Wait a minute, July 31? That was my birthday and when I visited Gringotts! "Hagrid! This break in. It happened on the same day when I visited! It might have been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid said nothing and grunted and offered him a rock cake. Newt started to ask Hagrid about creatures in the Forbidden started to talk about Centaurs, Unicorns, Blood-Sucking Bugbears, but Harry was not listening. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

Eventually,they had to leave. Harry promised another visit and started working towards the castle. Harry didn't stop thinking as he walked. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?

A/N Professor Snape's speech and some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9:Behind the door in the corrido

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: Behind the door in the corridor

Harry had never believed there would be a boy more unlikeable than Dudley. That was until he met Draco Malfoy. At least, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, they didn't have to see him too much. That was until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday with Slytherins.

"Typical," said Harry sighed. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"Cheer up. You might be good at it Anyway, don't worry about Malfoy. He's just all talks" said Ron reasonably.

'Thanks,' Harry said, smiling.

Malfoy talked about flying a lot. He often complained about how first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams is unfair. He would often tell boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Harry thought it either was a lie or highly exaggerated. Ron also sometimes told anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. He thought that was a wise choice because Neville had an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn with a book.

Newt didn't look so good either. When asked what was wrong, Newt responded, "Let's just say brooms have not been my favorite mode of transportation. I always prefered something else."

Ron sniggered. "Like what, a flying horse?" Newt stiffened.

At breakfast on Thursday Hermione bored them all with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

An owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. It turns red when you forget something." Remembrall turned red, and Neville tried hard to think about what he forgot.

But suddenly, Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" Professor demanded.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he slithered away with his two stooges.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

At afternoon, Harry, Ron, Newt and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, with warm sun. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick." Harry glanced down at his broom, which was old and had twigs stick out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" "UP" everyone yelled. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but not everyone's broom did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly.

Then suddenly, Neville's broom pushed off hard. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up, going higher and higher. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and… Wham! a nasty crack was heard and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick just went higher and higher and just went off towards the forbidden forest. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy, it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or I'll make sure I tell the headmaster about this." Neville, with tear-streaked face, went off with Madam Hooch.

No sooner were they out, Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy yelled as he laughed. The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin girl.

"Do you find pleasure in other's pain?" Newt said with disgust in his voice.

"No just like to see idiots get hurt." Malfoy said, still laughing.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Malfoy triumphantly picked up the Remembrall.

"Give it here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy grinned evilly. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up on that tree?"

"I won't say it again. Hand it over" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

Harry grabbed his broom and took off. To Harry's surprise, he didn't fall. He was actually flying quite well. Harry soared and he felt air rushed through his hair. He felt, joy. Just pure joy when he was flying. This was amazing! Harry thought.

"Alright, why don't we try this again. Hand it over." Harry said firmly.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Malfoy attempted to sneer but failed. Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy. Now hand it over." Harry said.

"You want it? Then go and get it!" Malfoy yelled and threw the Remembrall on the ground. Harry saw the Remembrall fall. Then he leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down. He went faster and faster and just when he was a foot from the ground, he caught the Remembrall.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry paled. "Never _,_ in all my time at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall looked speechless with shock. "You did such thing with School broom Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy's triumphant faces as he left, while he saw Ron and Newt's face, mixed with worry and awe. Harry sighed. He was going to be expelled.

Professor McGonagall was walking swiftly without even looking at him. "Great." Harry thought. "Getting expelled in less than a month. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?"

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Wood? thought Harry. What was that, some kind of code for punishment tool?

But Wood turned out to be a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. "Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a empty classroom. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. " Wood, I've found you a Seeker." Wood's expression changed from confusement to joy.

"Are you serious, Professor?" He asked eagerly.

"Positive," said Professor McGonagall. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" Harry nodded. He had no idea what was going on, but it seemed like things weren't going to be as bad as he thought will be. "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." Wood looked at Harry as if he wanted to kiss him.

"Potter, This is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, inspecting Harry. "Light, speedy, he will need a good broom. Like a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first-year rule." Professor McGonagall said.

"This is the year I believe we will reclaim our Quidditch cup!" Professor McGonagall said. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about my decision." Then she smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player."

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron and Newt what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron looked slack jawed while Newt looked impressed.

"Seeker?" Ron said. "But first years never — you must be the youngest house player in about a century!" Harry nodded and Ron gaped at him.

"So when is your practice?" Newt asked. "I start training next week. Don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"Well, well, well." the annoying voice drawled. It was Malfoy and his two goons. "Enjoying your last meal before you go back to those filthy muggles?" Malfoy sneered.

"Beat it Malfoy. Go make someone else's life miserable." Harry said coldly.

"Watch your manners Potter." Malfoy growled. "I will take you on anytime. How about tonight, a Wizard's duel."

"He accepts." Ron said. "I'm his second." "What about you?"

"Crabbe. Midnight in the trophy room. I hope you are not too much of a coward to show up." Malfoy replied and walked off.

"What is a wizard's duel?" asked Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually. Newt rolled his eyes. "Like you will actually die. Don't worry Harry. You will probably get a bruise at most. I mean you both don't know any real damaging spells." Newt comforted him.

"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger, who was scowling. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying about a duel." Ron rolled his eyes "Sure you couldn't." And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night. You will lose lot of point you're caught. That's selfish of you to not think about others."

Harry sighed. "Look, Hermione. We didn't ask you to join us or anything, so I hardly think it's any of your business." Hermione huffed and left.

"I think she means well, but she can get rather bossy." Newt said. "But she's right. We should make sure we are not caught."

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry, Ron and Newt slowly walked down the common room, all of them holding their wands and in Newt's case, his suitcase. "Why do you always carry your suitcase?" Ron asked.

"It's something very valuable to me." Newt replied.

It was 11:30. Then they heard a voice from behind. "So you are going after all?" They looked back and saw Hermione on pink bathrobe, frowning at them.

"You! Go back to bed!" Ron growled. "I almost told your brother, Percy. He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Hermione said sternly. Harry groaned.

"Come on let's just go." All three of them walked out, and they were followed by Hermione, who was hissing at them like an angry goose.

"You don't care about Gryffindor, you only care about yourselves. I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." Hermione wispered angrily.

"Hermione, please we will try not to get caught." Newt pleaded.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione turned back to go inside, only to find out the Fat Lady had gone on a nighttimevisit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. "Great! Now I got tied into this because of you guys." she asked shrilly.

"Well, you're stuck with us now." Ron said with a grin. "You better hope we don't get caught, or you will be punished as well." Ron said smugly.

Hermione looked like she wanted to scream but she didn't. They all started to walk, when they heard a snuffling noise. They found out, one who was making those noises was Neville. "Thank goodness you found me!" Neville cried. "I couldn't find my way back and I was afraid Filch might find me!"

"Shh.. Neville it's alright. But we can't go into the common room. Fat lady is gone somewhere. By the way, how's your arm?" Harry said.

"Much better. Can I please come with you guys? I don't want to stay here alone!" Neville pleaded.

The 5 first years walked together, and soon they arrived at the trophy room. They all waited for a while. Then, Harry heard a noise. Harry stood up and pointed his wand towards the door. He motioned all of his friends to keep quiet and listened. "Sniff around, my sweet. They are here somewhere." They all paled. It was Filch!

Harry waved madly at the others to follow him. They scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. "They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." "This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Then Neville tripped and toppled onto a suit of armor, that made a loud clattering noise.

"RUN!" yelled Harry. They all sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following. They had no idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was far from the trophy room.

"Did we lose them?" Ron asked, panting. Then they heard a sound. They looked back and saw Mrs Norris staring at them. "Oh no… We are doomed." Neville moaned. "She's gonna lead Filch to us!" Hermione said with panic in her voice.

Then, Newt stepped forward and reached into his pocket. He pulled a small bag. And he tore opened the bag and threw something that was in it at Mrs Norris. What they saw next, completely surprised them. Mrs Norris, actually started to purr.

Newt grinned. "There, you like it don't you? Would you like some more?" Newt asked. As if she understood Newt, Mr Norris began to purr even more loudly. "Then go and get some!" Then Newt threw handful of what was inside the small bag as far as he could. Mrs Norris saw that and sprinted to the direction Newt threw the thing.

"That, that was incredible!" Ron exclaimed.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Catnip." Newt replied.

"Why do you carry catnip on your pocket?" Hermione questioned. Newt looked sheepish while Ron said

"Who cares! The important thing is Newt drove Mrs Norris away! Now let's go!"

If they thought things were going to be easy, they were sadly mistaken. Because out of nowhere, Peeves came out.

"Shut up, Peeves — please- you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves laughed. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Now, now. That is very naughty. You will get caught!" Peeves said in sing song voice.

"Please, Peeves. Please, just be quiet for a moment." Neville begged.

"Should tell Filch, I should. It's for your own good, you know." Peeves cackled.

"Beat it you twit." snapped Ron as he swiped at Peeves.

"Don't!" Harry yelled.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" They all ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a locked door. "We are finished! After all we went through, and now we are finished!" Ron groaned. They could hear Filch running as fast as he could.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They went in, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it to listen. "Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch demanded "Quick, tell me."

"Say please." "I'm not in mood for your little trick. Now tell me WHERE DID THEY GO?" Filch growled.

"Now now, Filchy. Peevise will not say anything to someone without manners." Peeves said, clearly enjoying the moment.

"All right, please tell me where they are." Filch grumbled. "On second though, I don't want to tell you." Then Peeves floated of, laughing loudly, while Filch started yelling all kinds of curse words.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay. What's wrong Neville?" Neville pointed with a trembling finger. Harry turned around and saw what Nevill was pointing at. Harry now understood why the corridor was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous three headed dog. It had three pairs of rolling, mad eyes, three noses, three drooling mouths and three sets of sharp fangs.

All six eyes stared at Harry and his friends. Then, the dog started to growl. The growl didn't sound like growls of three dogs. It actually sounded like 30 dogs growling. Harry quickly opened the door and they all fell backward.

Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran back down the corridor. Everyone wanted wanted to get away from that monster as fast as they could. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she demanded.

"Never mind that. Password is Pig snout. Right? Let us in." panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They all rushed in.

"What was that? Dumbledore's secret pet or something?" said Ron. Newt seemed speechless. Then he spoke up.

"That… that was incredible! That was a Cerberus. They're extremely rare. I thought they were only found in Greece!"

Harry frowned. "But what is a cerberus doing at a school?

"Don't you guys use your eyes?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"No not really. Normally, when people see 3 headed creature, they focus on looking at the head."

"Oh ha ha." Hermione said sarcastically. "I meant It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up and gave them a disapproving look. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. This was a crazy night. We could all have been killed or worse, expelled. Now, good night." she walked off.

"As much as she is annoying, you have acknowledge that if it wasn't for her, Filch could have got us." Harry said. Ron was looking at Hermione with both shock and admiration.

"She's right. It was a crazy night. I'm glad I didn't bring Pickett along. We should get some sleep." Newt murmured.

Harry started thinking as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something. What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the second safest place in the world for if you wanted to hide something. First being Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the little package from Gringott was.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 10: Halloween

Draco Malfoy woke up next morning in incredibly good mood. His mood was instantly ruined when he saw his Gryffindor enemies at breakfast, looking tired but happy. He was expecting them to not show up at all or at the very least, look depressed. He grumbled and angrily ate his breakfast.

After last nights adventure, Harry filled in both Ron and Newt about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what it could possibly be.

"It could be something either very dangerous or very valuable." Ron said.

"It could be both." Harry pointed out.

Newt, however, seemed more interested in the three headed dog. "I wonder where they got him? Cerberus are incredibly rare. They are also very fun to study." Newt said.

Newt explained to Ron and Harry about the 3 headed dog. "Cerberus are often used to guard something that is incredibly valuable. They are really highly demanded as security animal. 3 heads makes it more dangerous and risky for thieves to steal. But cerberus are rare creatures. That's why not everyone can get a cerberus to guard their belongings. It must be something imaginably valuable."

Hermione Granger was still quite angry at the trio for their last night adventure. She refused to even sit near them. Harry wanted to remind Hermione about the fact that she was not just the victim but also the perpetrator, but since Hermione gave him a clue about the trapdoor, Harry decided not to.

Harry thought it was a pity because while he did find Hermione to be bit annoying, she did have a brilliant mind. She could have helped them find out about what the dog was guarding.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The trio's discussion about what the dog was guarding went to a temporary stop after a week later, when their breakfast was interrupted bunch of owls carrying a long package.

Harry was amazed to found out that the long package was for him. Harry found a letter on top of the package and read it. It said DO NOT OPEN THIS AT THE TABLE. Inside contains your Nimbus 2000 broom. Meet Wood at Quidditch field at 7 for your first practice. Professor McGonagall

Harry desperately hid his wide grin and showed the note to Newt and Ron. "Nimbus 2000?! I've never even touched one!" Ron moaned enviously.

They left the hall quickly, to unwrap the broomstick privately. But halfway across the entrance hall they found the upstairs blocked by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy took the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

"Really? I thought it was my new shovel!" Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy ignored what Harry said. "Potter, first years aren't allowed to own a broomstick, you will be in so much trouble for this."

Ron stepped forward. "Hate to break it to you, but Harry has McGonagall's permission. Also this isn't just any broomstick. It's Nimbus 2000, fastest one out there. What do you have, Comet 260?" Ron said with grin.

"Like you could even know what a good broom looks like. You probably had to save since your grandfather to even get a decent Cleansweep." Malfoy spat.

Luckily, before situation could go out of hands, Professor Flitwick appeared. "Not arguing, boys?" he asked.

"Potter has a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, I heard about that." said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Mr. Potter. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000 sir" said Harry, trying his best not to laugh at Malfoy's face. "If it wasn't for Malfoy, I would never have got them. Thanks Malfoy."

Trio went upstairs and laughed at Malfoy's face. 'Did you, did you see his face?" Ron asked as he howled in laughter.

"Harry, you are brilliant." Newt said chuckling.

"What? I didn't lie. If he didn't stole Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't have gotten on the team." Harry said innocently.

"So are you proud of yourselves for getting a reward for breaking a rule?" asked an angry voice from behind. Hermione Granger had come up and was looking trio plus the package with a disapproving glance.

"So, you decided to speak to us again?" Harry asked.

Hermione ignored the comment. "You shouldn't feel proud of yourself for getting reward for breaking a rule!" Hermione said angrily. "Rules are there for reason you know."

Newt pointed out "Yes, but Harry didn't break the rule for selfish reason. Hermione, he broke the rule for a good cause. Can't you think about that?" Newt asked. Hermione didn't respond but just walked away, still looking pretty angry.

"Someone has to explain to her rules aren't always correct. Am I right Ron?" Newt asked. "Ron?" Harry saw Ron staring at the way Hermione just walked off, saying nothing. Newt saw it as well and just smirked.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry couldn't focus on his classes that day. All he could think about was rushing out to the Quidditch field and try his new broom.

Harry quickly ate his dinner rushed back to the dormitory, where he unwrapped the Nimbus 2000. Newt whistled, and all Ron could say was "Wow."

Even Harry, who only rode 1 broom (the old school broom) knew that it was one of a kind broom. It looked sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle. It had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written near the top.

Harry left the dormitory at 6:45. He'd never been inside the stadium before, and it looked brilliant. Hundreds of seats were in stands around the field and at both end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. It looked like a bubble blower suited for giants.

Harry took a deep breath. Then Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. It was a feeling he never felt before. He felt like winds were rushing through his vein and blood was pumping through all part of his body. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.

"Hey, Potter, come over here!" Oliver Wood arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. "Very nice," said Wood with a huge grin. "McGonagall was right. You really are a natural. Today, we will go over the rules, and then starting next week, you will come to practice."

Harry nodded as Wood started to explain the rules. "There are seven players on each side. 3 of them are called Chasers." Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football. "This ball's called the Quaffle, and Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. You got it?" Wood asked.

Harry nodded. "Sort of like basketball, just on broom and with more hoops." Harry said.

"What's a basketball?" Wood asked curiously.

"Never mind." Harry said quickly.

"Now, there's another player called the Keeper. I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I stop the other team from scoring." Harry absorbed every single thing Wood said. "And then, there are the beaters. Their job is to prevent the bludgers from knocking off our teams players."

"Bludger?" Harry asked.

"Stand back." Wood warned. From the crate, he took of the restraints that was on 2 black balls. Then suddenly, they bolted out of the crate and started to zoom around. Wood, with some difficulty, managed to get them back on the crate. "See, bludgers can get nasty. Beaters hit the bludger away with their bat. You have 2 beaters in the team and we our beaters are the Weasley twins. I guess to be able to control bludgers, you have to be as crazy as bludgers." Wood explained.

Harry nodded, wondering which role he had on the Quidditch team. Wood reached over to the crate and took out a small golden ball with a silver wing. "And this, is when you come in." Wood said. "This is called the snitch. It is very hard to catch, so fast and hard to see. Your job is to catch this snitch before the other team those It is worth 150 points, so it is an almost guaranteed win." Wood finished.

"Today, we won't use the snitch for practice." Wood pulled out a bag of golf ball. Harry wondered how someone who knew what a golf ball was didn't know what basketball was. When Wood threw them in the sky, Harry had to catch them. Harry managed to catch every single one, and Wood looked like Christmas came early.

"This is the year Gryffindor reclaims the Quidditch cup!" Wood happily announced. "Slytherin had been hogging the cup since Charlie Weasley left. Still don't understand why he went chasing after dragons when he could have made a superb professional Quidditch player." Wood said, shaking his head.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry couldn't believe that he had already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle was more of a home to him than Privet Drive ever was. His lessons, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. He was alway busy with homeworks and Quidditch practice, so the three headed dog laid forgotten in some part of his head.

On Halloween morning in charms class, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. Professor Flitwick paired everyone up. Harry worked with Seamus, while Newt worked with Neville. Newt was desperately avoiding Neville's wand that nearly caught his eyes.

"Now, remember, the wrist movement is swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too,Wizard Baruffio said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Professor Flitwick squeaked. Newt looked up with interest about charm that creates a buffalo.

It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather remained on the desk. Seamus got impatient that he accidentally set the feather on fire, which Harry had to put it out.

Ron was working with Hermione on next table and they both looked extremely frustrated. "Wingardium leviosa!" Ron yelled as he waved his arm around.

"Stop it. You could hurt someone." Hermione snapped. "It's also Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron who was getting more and more frustrated, snapped "Why don't you do it then?" and pushed the feather in front of Hermione.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves and flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and floated around their head. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger has done an excellent job!"

Ron left the charms class with very bad mood. "Did she have to criticize me out loud like that?" Ron grumbled. "She's a nightmare!"

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione, who was in tears. "I think she heard you." Harry told Ron.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked extremely uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Ron that was bit harsh. You know she meant well." Harry said.

"I know, but, you know, but what she did to me was embarrassing!" Ron exclaimed.

Newt, who was listening to the conversation spoke up. "You know Ron, that's not a very nice way to treat a girl you have a crush on."

Harry looked up. What! Ron had crush on Hermione? Although, come to think of it, it did make sense how he stared at the way Hermione walked off.

Ron's face became bright red. "What.. What are you talking about!? I don't have crush on her!" Newt looked at Ron with raised eyebrows. "I… I don't! Alright?" Ron yelled and ran off.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"He's angry at himself for 2 reasons. One, he thinks he made a fool of himself in front of Hermione by not being able to do the charm properly. Two, he unintentionally made his crush cry."

Harry asked bewildered."How do you know all this?" "I am observant. One trait I picked up when studying animals." Newt answered.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Hermione was not seen by anyone for the rest of the afternoon. Harry overheard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom all day. Ron looked very guilty but a that left his head, the moment they entered the Great Hall.

A thousand bats futtered from the walls and ceiling and there were all kinds of pumpkin decorations. The feast appeared on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just about eat a potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! Though you ought to know" and he fainted.

For few seconds, there was complete silence. Then people started to scream and everyone started to rush towards the door. Then, with his wand, Professor Dumbledore sent out a booming noise. Then he said "Everyone, please remain calm. Prefects, lead your house to their dormitory. Except Slytherins. Slytherins, please remain here." Professor Dumbledore said sternly.

Percy looked like Christmas came early, and started to call out to first years to follow his lead. First years began to follow Percy, but in the middle of the way, Harry stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Newt.

"I just remembered, Hermione doesn't know about the troll. Maybe, we should go tell her about it."

Ron nodded. "You're right. But Percy better not catch us."

The trio quietly slipped out the line and scurried to the girl's bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they saw Snape. He crossing the corridor.

"What is he doing here?" Ron hissed. "Shouldn't he be with the other teachers in the dungeon?"

"Well, he clearly is off, doing something alone. Now come on. We have to find Hermione." Harry said.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The trio was getting closer to the bathroom. Then Newt noticed his pocket was shaking. "What's wrong Pickett?" Newt asked.

Ron frowned. "It looks like as if someone shook him up." Then Harry heard something. A grunt.

"Shh… Both of you be quiet." Then, they suddenly smelt a horrible stench. The stench was something like a mixture of old bathroom and rotten egg. Then in the corridor, they a twelve feet tall, grey skinned, extremely ugly troll, carrying a large club. The troll was dragging the club, until it stopped at a doorway and went in. "We should lock it in there and call the teachers." Harry whispered.

They rushed to the door and quickly closed the door and locked it. They cheered and started to go find a teacher, until they heard a high pitched scream. The trio gasped in horror.

"This is a girl's bathroom!" Newt gasped.

"Oh no…" Ron paled.

"Hermione is in there!" Harry yelled.

They rushed back and quickly unlocked the door. They all rushed inside and saw Hermione trembling in fear. The troll was swinging its club, destroying the sinks and the bathroom doors.

"What do we do?" Ron asked desperately.

"I don't know, confuse it?" Harry yelled.

The troll stopped from going towards Hermione and turned back. When the troll saw the Trio, it slowly started to go towards them, raising its club. The trio spreaded out. Ron went on one side, Newt went on another, while Harry kept his ground.

"Over here!" Ron yelled. The troll looked at the direction Ron was in, so it changed direction and started to go near Ron. Then, Newt started to throw a piece of rubble at the troll, so troll changed its direction again.

Harry quickly rushed to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Come one, let's go!" Harry shouted. But Hermione couldn't move. She saw the troll moving towards Newt and she froze with fear. Newt happened to be standing near the door, so they couldn't go out.

Then, Harry did the bravest and stupidest thing in his entire life. Harry jumped on the troll and got on its back, fastening his arms around its head. Troll started to thrash and Newt dodged the club and ran to Ron and Hermione. The troll could grab and kill Harry any second now.

Then, Ron stepped out and whipped out his wand. Then he yelled the first spell that came to his mind: Wingardium Leviosa. The club flew out of the troll's hand, rose up into the air and suddenly dropped, onto the troll's head. The troll fall flat on it's face.

Harry got on his feet, still shaking. "Is it dead?" Harry asked.

"More like knocked out." Newt said. Suddenly, door slammed opened and all four of them looked up. They realized that dealing with troll probably wasn't quiet.

They looked up and saw Professor McGonagall, who was ghostly pale, Snape, whose face was neutral, and Quirrell, who fainted at the sight of the troll. Snape went on to check on the troll, while McGonagall was staring at the four, anger evident in her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" She said coldly. "It's a miracle you are still alive! What are you doing here in the first place?" she demanded.

Then, Hermione piped up. "Please Professor, that would my fault. They were looking for me."

"What?" Professor exclaimed.

"I went looking for the troll because I read about it and thought I might be able to deal with it." Hermione said. The trio was stunned. Hermione Granger, the star student, lying to a teacher? For their defense?

"Miss Granger. I certainly thought better of you. For your foolishness, that would be 5 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione looked down in shame. Then Professor McGonagall turned to the trio. "And as for you three. For you…. _Bold_ act, 5 points will be awarded to each of you. And of course, Professor Dumbledore will be informed about this. Now I want all of you into your dorms, WITHOUT any side tracks." she said firmly.

"I can't believe she only gave us 15 point." Ron grumbled. "I was expecting at least 30."

"She only gave us 10, you didn't count one she took off. On the bright side, she didn't punish us." Harry said.

"This has been the craziest Halloween in my life." Newt muttered.

Hermione didn't say anything.

They entered the dormitory and saw that Halloween feast was still on. The trio sat on one corner and started to eat. When they felt like someone was watching them, they looked up and saw Hermione looking at them, nervously twirling her fingers. "Guys?" She quietly said. "T.. thank you. You saved my life." she whispered. And she hurried off to eat.

From that moment on, Hermione Granger joined their trio, making it a quartet and becoming their friend. Somethings in life are just bound to create a special bond within people and, saving someone's life from a monstrous troll is one of them.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. What do you think? Please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Quidditch Match

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 11: The Quidditch match

November was getting closer and it meant one thing: Quidditch season. Harry's first match was Gryffindor vs Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

With pressure of the Quidditch match and piling homeworks, Harry was glad that Hermione was there friends now, because Harry thought he couldn't handle the pressure. Hermione became more relaxed about rules and was much nicer to them, since they saved her from the troll.

They were on the courtyard, chatting about things going on, and they saw Snape crossing the yard. Harry noticed that Snape was limping. Then Snape walked up to them and told them off for having a library book on the courtyard. To Harry's dismay, he took off 5 points and the book.

Harry seriously doubted that was really a rule, but decided not to say it out loud.

"What's wrong with his leg?" Newt wondered.

"I don't know. But he probably deserved it." Ron murmured.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The next day, Harry decided to go to Snape and ask for his book back. Harry walked to the staffroom. Harry thought that if other teachers were around, Snape will have to give his book back.

Harry walked to the staffroom and knocked. Harry opened the door and peered in. Inside, there was Snape and Filch. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Harry heard Snape mutter "How do I keep an eye on 3 head on one time?" Then Snape saw Harry.

"Potter! What are you doing here!" Snape shouted, his voice full of fury.

"Um… can I get my book back?" Harry said in most polite voice he could muster.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Snape roared.

Harry ran back to his friends. "What's wrong? Why are you panting?" Ron asked. Harry told his friends what he saw and heard.

"He said 3 heads. He was trying to get pass the dog on Halloween. That's why he wasn't with the other teachers!" Harry finished.

"No. He wouldn't. He is mean and ill tempered, but would he really try to steal something Dumbledore is stealing?" Hermione said.

"Hermione. Teachers are not perfect. I agree with Harry." Ron said.

Newt frowned. "But what? What is the dog guarding and Snape after? If Snape is trying to steal it, it must be pretty valuable." said Newt.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Next morning was the day of the Quidditch match. It was bit chilly so Hermione made a blue flame and put it in a jar. Everyone was looking cheerful except Harry. He was nervous. In an hour he would be playing in the field.

"Come on Harry. You have to eat you know." Hermione urged.

"I don't want to." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement Seamus." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

By 11, the whole school was out in the Quidditch pitch. Newt, Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They created a banner using a ruined sheet that said Potter for president and had lion drawn beneath, courtesy to Dean Thomas.

Harry was in locker room, changing into his scarlet Gryffindor quidditch robe. Then Wood started his speech. "Alright man." Wood said.

"And women." said Angelina Johnson the chaser.

"And Women. This is it." Wood continued.

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry.

"Shut it you two." Wood growled. "This is the best team we had in awhile. Losing is not an option here. Got it?" Woord said firmly. They all nodded and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

The stadium exploded into cheers. Madam Hooch, who was the referee, was waiting for the two team in the middle of the pitch. "I want nice and fair game between you." she said, glancing at Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain. Harry wondered if he had any relation with the troll from Halloween.

Harry saw in the corner of his eyes, his friends cheering for him. Harry suddenly felt more braver, no one ever cheered for him before. "Mount your brooms." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus 2000. Then, Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and they went off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. She's an excellent Chaser and rather attractive…" "JORDAN!" "Sorry professor." Lee Jordan, friend of Weasley twins, was commentating under watch of Professor McGonagall. "And she throws it to Alicia Spinnet. Also attractive.." "JORDAN!" Professor yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. She takes the quaffle and oh! Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint takes the Quaffle and off he goes. And will he score? Yes! The quaffle is stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle. Katie Bell now has the quaffle. Excellent move! Pity she won't go out with me on Hogsmeade." "Jordan I am warning you…" "Ok professor. Oh no. Quaffle taken by the Slytherins they are speeding toward the goal posts, but blocked by a second Bludger! Sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which! Angelina Johnson has the quaffle now and SHE SCORES!" Lee yelled.

Gryffindor erupted into cheer, while Slytherin booed.

"Make a space will yeh?"

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"I had come, especially since Harry is playing. said Hagrid "No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

Harry was high in the air. Harry narrowly had to dodge the bludger twice and was searching for the snitch. "Slytherin has the quaffle now." Lee said. "Slytherin chaser ducks the Bludgers and he is going off. Wait a minute, was that the Snitch?"

It was a snitch. Harry dived straight down, and so did Slytherin seeker. Harry was faster. Harry reached out and was about to catch the Snitch. Then, Harry crashed into something hard. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Filnt about his little stunt and Gryffindor got a free shot. But snitch had already disappeared.

Lee Jordan was a commentator, so he had to remain neutral. But it seemed difficult for him. "So after that disgusting piece of act.."

"Jordan, as a commentator you must remain neutral." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Alright. I must remain neutral even though Flint nearly mauled our seeker." Jordan grumbled.

Suddenly, Harry's broom gave a lurch. Harry nearly fell. It happened again. It was as if his broom was trying to kick him off the broom. The broom was just completely out of control. It was making shakes and turns and Harry was holding onto it for his dear life.

People started to point at Harry. The crowd gasped when they saw Harry's broom twitch wildly. Harry was now dangling on the broom with one hand. If it wasn't for the Weasley twins who came for his rescue, Harry didn't think he could have hold on.

"What is wrong with Harry's broom?" Hagrid murmured. "Only a dark magic can interfere with the broom." Hermione started to look around the crowds with binocular. The she nudged at Ron and Newt. "Look. Snape. I knew it." she whispered. Newt took the binocular, and saw Snape's eye fixed on Harry and he muttering something non stop.

"He's jinxing the broom!" Newt gasped.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, nervous.

"I have an idea. Keep an eye on Harry." Hermione said. Hermione secretly went to the stand teachers were on. Then she went behind Snape and opened the jar of blue flame and tipped it on Snape's robe.

When Snape's robe caught on fire, she scooped back the flame and went back to Ron. It took few seconds for Snape to know he was on fire. Snape tried stamp on the flame but lost his balance and crashed into Quirrell.

Harry regained control of his broom. Then he sped toward the ground. He reached out and out. Then he hit the field. Harry coughed, and out of his mouth, the Snitch came out.

Harry waved the snitch around and the game ended, with Gryffindor winning by 170 points. Harry looked around and his Gryffindor team cheered. But Harry's mind wasn't on the victory. He was wondering about what happened with his broom.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

After the match, Harry and his friends were at Hagrid's place, drinking a strong tea Hagrid made. "It was Snape. He had his eyes fixed on you and he was muttering something." Ron said.

"Nonsense. Why would Professor Snape do that?" Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid. He was jinxing Harry. Some jinxes require full eye contact." Newt explained.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit his leg. We think he is trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding." Harry told Hagrid.

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said with a trembling voice.

"Fluffy?" They asked.

"He's mine, bought it from some Greek fellow. I lent him to Professor Dumbledore to guard…"

"Guard what?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"Don't ask me. It's top secret." Hagrid said firmly.

"But Hagrid, Snape is trying to steal it." Ron pleaded.

"Now listen here." Hagrid growled. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try to kill a student! You forget about the dog, an' you forget what it's guardin'. That is between Professor Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked furious with himself.

A/N Sorry for the kinda short chapter. I'm not so good with writing about Quidditch match. Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Mirror of Erised

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 12: The mirror of Erised

It was soon Christmas. Hogwarts was soon covered with several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for hitting Quirrell on the back of his head with a snowball.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. "I feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. But Harry ignored him.

If it was even possible, Malfoy became even more unpleasant after the Quidditch match. When Harry remained indifferent to his insults, Malfoy started to taunt about Harry having no proper family. Harry also remained indifferent to that.

Harry had no desire to go back to privet drive so he immediately signed up to stay at Hogwarts during holiday. Although Hermione and Newt were going home, fortunately Ron and his brothers were staying. Ron told him his parents and his sister was visiting Charlie in Romania.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The great hall looked amazing with Christmas decorating. There were mistletoes hanging on ceiling, huge christmas trees and hundreds of candles.

"So, you two are staying while Hermione and Newt are going?" Hagrid asked. They nodded.

"Well, we should be heading to library." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Why? It's holiday. Why are you studying?" Hagrid asked.

"Ever since you told us about Nicolas Flamel, we tried to find him."

Hagrid paled. "Listen. Drop it alright? It's none of your business what the dog is guardin." Hagrid said.

"What? We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is." said Ron.

"Of course, you seem to know something. Maybe you would be willing to help us?" Harry asked slyly.

"I'm not telling you anything." Hagrid said. "Well, then we are on our own." said Newt. Then they all went to the library.

Finding Flamel was not easy. They searched all kind of books he might be on from Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century to A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. Of course, the fact that the library was humongous did not help them at all.

Harry wanted to search the Restricted section, but to go there, they needed a written permission from a teacher. Unfortunately, the librarian, Madam Pince saw Harry wondering around the Restricted section. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Nothing." Harry quickly said. Madam Pince was not pleased with that answer.

"Then you better get out. Go on!" she said waving her feather duster.

They had no progress that day. Hermione and Newt had to leave soon. They all exchanged good bye and promised to look for Nicolas Flamel during holiday.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

But as soon as Holiday started, Harry and Ron was having too much good time, they forgot about Flamel.

They had the dormitory to themselves, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour chatting and playing wizard chess, which was just like normal chess but the pieces were alive and would brutally beat each other when the piece was taken. Surprisingly, Ron was a superb chess player and Harry couldn't even come close to beating him.

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day feast, but not expecting any presents. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry got out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry. "Wow! I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron said drowsily.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. It sounded like an owl when Harry blew it.

A second present was a 50 pence coin from his Uncle and Aunt. "Always thinking about me." Harry said rolling his eyes. Ron looked intrigued by the coin so Harry gave it to Ron to keep.

Next present was a box of chocolate frog from Hermione and bigger cage for Hedwig from Newt. Harry chuckled. "That was nice of them."

The next present was a large lumpy parcel. "Oh no." Ron groaned. "Mom sent you a Weasley sweater." Harry opened the parcel and found a hand knitted green sweater and a homemade fudge.

"Remind me to thank your mother." Harry told Ron. Harry really enjoyed those two gifts.

The last one was a light package. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron gasped. "My goodness. Is this what I think it is?" he said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "Go on, try it on." Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gasped. "I knew it! It is an invisibility cloak!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He ran to the mirror and saw only his head was shown, and his body completely invisible.

He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. "There's a note!" said Ron. Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter.

The note said "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. Merry christmas." There was no name.

"I wonder who sent me this?" Harry wondered. Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley came in. Harry hid the cloak quickly out of sight.

"Hey, Harry's got a Weasley sweater." George said. But he was wearing sweater with a F. "Well. Put it on! That means you too Ronnikins." said Fred, who was wearing a sweater with a G.

"Yeah, maybe he needs our help. What do you say Forge?" George said evilly.

"It is a big brother's job to help younger brother Gred." Fred said with a evil grin.

Ron quickly wore his sweater, much to Gred and Forge's disappointment. But fortunately for them, Percy walked in, so they went to help him. Percy try to run but it was two against one so later he was wearing a sweater with P on it.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

After coming back from the magnificent christmas feast, Ron fall asleep immediately, but Harry didn't. He was still thinking about his cloak and the message. Use it well. Then Harry got up from his bed.

Harry realized that with this cloak, he can go anywhere in school without getting caught. Filch would never know. Harry quietly slipped out of his dormitory. Harry tried to think about where to go, then a thought hit him: the restricted section in the library. He could go there and look for Flamel as long as he wanted to!

Harry started to walk to the library. The library was dark and quite frankly, spooky. Harry walked into the restricted section, which was on the back of the library. Harry looked at the shelves and picked on out and opened it. Then a high pitch loud scream was heard. The book was screaming!

Harry quickly closed the book and ran out of the library, nearly knocking on to Filch. Harry would have got caught if he didn't have his invisibility cloak. Harry ran out of the library until he reached the hall with suits of armors. Then heard Filch's voice. "You asked me to come directly to you if anyone was wandering around at night. Professor, someone has been in the Restricted Section."

To Harry's horror, the voice he heard after Filch was Snape's voice. "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry's mind was racing. What should he do? Then Harry looked left and saw a ajared door. He went in and closed the door. Thankfully, Filch and Snape didn't seem to notice him. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close.

Then Harry turned around and looked at the room he was in. It was mostly empty, with few desks and chairs around. But in the middle, he saw a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Harry walked up to the mirror to have a better look at it. What Harry saw, nearly made him scream. What Harry saw in the mirror was two people behind him, a man and a women. Harry turned around and saw he was alone. But when Harry looked back on the mirror, he saw those two people again. The man was a spectacled tall thin man, with unruly black hair like him. The women was a pretty woman with dark red hair and green eyes, just like his. They were smiling and waving at Harry. Harry gasped in realization.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry whispered. They just smiled and wave at him. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was looking at his family.

The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was wishing he could fall right through it and reach them. The feeling he had was mixture of great joy and great sadness.

Harry wished he could stay there forever and look at the mirror. But Harry knew he couldn't. So Harry stood up and picked up his cloak. He whispered "I will come back." and walked out, returning to his dormitory.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Ron wasn't pleased that Harry didn't take him to his midnight adventure. "You should have woke me up. I would love to meet your parents you know." Ron said. "Ok. You can come with me tonight. I will show you the mirror." Harry told him.

All day, all Harry could think about was seeing the mirror and his parents again. Harry did nothing all day because he was so lost in thought about the mirror, to the point he had almost forgotten about Flamel.

Harry lead Ron back to the room he found the mirror. Thankfully, the mirror was still there. Harry and Ron walked up to the mirror. Harry once again, saw his parents beaming at him. "See?" Harry whispered. But Ron didn't answer. He looked stunned.

"Well, Ron. Do you see my parents?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ron said. "I see myself. I'm older. I'm a head boy! I'm also holding the Quidditch cup. I'm… I'm the Quidditch captain!" Ron said eagerly. "And look. Wait a minute… Is that?" Then Ron blushed.

"What, what did you see?" Harry asked.

"I saw myself with perfect grade." Ron said, but he was not looking Harry in the eye.

"What do you think this mirror does?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, show your future?" Ron offered.

"I don't think so. My parents are dead. And as far as I know, there is no magic that can bring back the dead." Harry said.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

For few days, all Harry did was sit on a chair and stare at nothing. Harry wanted to go to the mirror. But Ron stopped him.

"Why Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. But something about that mirror tells me it's a bad news. Don't go to that mirror." Ron told him. "Besides, what if you get caught by Filch or Snape? What if you weren't suppose to go to that mirror and they punish you for that. Not good at all." Ron shuddered.

That night, Harry went to the mirror again. All Harry cared was going in front of the mirror and Ron wasn't going to stop him. Yep, it was his parents alright. Smiling and hugging him. This time, Harry decided he was going to spend all night watching them.

Harry continued to stare at the mirror until he heard a voice behind him. "Back again Harry?" Harry quickly turned around, and saw Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, and didn't notice him because he was so desperate to look in the mirror. "I..I didn't see you, sir." Harry stammered.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. "So," said Dumbledore sitting next to Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"The mirror of Erised sir? Harry asked. "Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you realize what it does?" Dumbledore asked.

"It showed me my family." Harry answered.

"And it showed your friend Ron as a head boy." Dumbledore finished.

"How… How did you know sir?"

"I have many ways to make myself invisible. Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry shook his head.

"Let me put it this way. The happiest man on earth will only see himself if he looks in the mirror. Do you understand?" Dumbledore explained.

"It shows us what we want." Harry realized.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your parent, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always felt like being overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them." said Dumbledore.

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." Harry whitened. He could have become mad and addicted to the mirror if it wasn't for Dumbledore. "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. Now, why don't you put that great cloak back on and get off to bed?" Dumbledore urged.

Harry stood up and started heading towards the door. Then he stopped. "Sir, the mirror… What do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked.

"Me? I see myself holding a pair of thick wool socks. One can never have enough socks. Pity I didn't get any this year." Harry nodded but had a feeling that Dumbledore was not telling him the truth. Then he realized it was rather personal question so he couldn't blame Dumbledore for not telling him the truth.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

A/N: Sorry, I'm new to writing fanfictions. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel

What Dumbledore said to Harry made him not to go look for the mirror. So for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares in which he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while he heard Voldemort's evil laughter.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

Newt, however was different. When he came back from holiday, he had a large grin on his face. "Did you find Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione eagerly asked. Hermione's face falled when Newt replied no.

"Then why are you grinning like that?" Ron asked.

"I'm not grinning." Newt quickly dismissed. They all felt suspicious but decided not to press the matter.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Terms started again, and thought about Nicolas Flamel had disappeared from their mind. They were once again piled with homework and in Harry's case, Quidditch practice as well. Wood was working the team harder than ever. The Weasley twin complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. That was because if they won their next match against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.

Then, Wood told them the news about Snape refereeing the next match, which made them all groan.

"Since when has Snape ever refereed a Quidditch match?" Fred asked.

"He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." Katie added.

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

At the end of practice, Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess, while Newt wasn't with them. Ron was still unbeatable in chess, even Hermione couldn't beat him.

"Where's Newt?" Harry asked.

"He went up to the dormitory. Want me to get him?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and Ron went up to the first year boy dormitory. But he returned without Newt.

"That's strange." He murmured. "I could have sworn that I saw him going up there. He's not there. His suitcase was there and you know he never goes anywhere without it."

"Who's not there?" said a voice. They saw Newt coming down the stairs.

"Newt, where were you?" Ron asked. "I went up to find you, but you weren't there."

Newt stiffened. "What are you talking about? I was there. I was just taking a quick nap. Why did you want me anyway?" Newt asked.

"Harry has something he wants to tell us." Hermione answered.

Harry explained about Snape refereeing the next match. Ron looked horrified, Newt frowned. while Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Why would Snape suddenly volunteer to be the referee?" Newt wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? He hates Harry. He wants to make the Gryffindor team lose so Slytherin would win the cup." Ron said.

"Don't play." Hermione said.

"Say you are sick or broke your leg or something."

"Maybe you can really break your leg." Ron offered.

Harry sighed. "I can't. I'm the only seeker in the team. Gryffindor won't be able to win if I back out."

"Just watch out. Snape might have volunteered to keep a better look at you." said Newt.

Then they saw Neville, who had his legs stuck together. Hermione rushed over and performed the countercurse. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy. He sneaked up on me and performed a leg locker curse on me." Neville said with trembling voice.

"Go and report him to Professor McGonagall." Hermione urged.

Neville shook his head. "I don't want to cause any trouble." 'Neville, you mustn't let him get to you." said Ron.

"He already made me sure that I am unfit to be a Gryffindor. I'm a coward." Neville looked like he was about to cry.

"Neville. You are not unfit to be a Gryffindor. You are better than him. Here, eat this, it will make you feel better." Harry told him, handing him a chocolate frog. Neville offered a small smile.

"Thanks Harry. You made me feel better. Here, you collect chocolate frog card don't you?"

As Neville walked off to the dormitory, Harry looked at the card. It was just like first time, Albus Dumbledore. Harry surveyed the card and gasped. "Guy, I found him! I found Nicolas Flamel!"

They all turned around and went to Harry. "Look, it's on the card: _Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!_ "

Hermione jumped up on her feet, and rushed to her dormitory. She returned with a thick book. "I tooks this out of the library for some light reading."

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione ignored him.

Hermione rapidly began to go through the book and finally stopped at a page. "There, I knew I saw it somewhere. It says Nicolas Flamel, is the creator of Philosopher's stone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Care to explain in language everyone can understand?" Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, don't you guys ever read? Here, it says 'Philosopher's stone will transform any metal into pure gold and will also produce Elixir of life, which can make the drinker immortal.'The _only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)_ " Hermione finished.

"So the cerberus was guarding the Philosopher's stone. I told you they are used to guard something valuable." said Newt.

"Flamel must have knew someone was after the stone, so that's why he asked Professor Dumbledore, his friend to keep it safe." said Hermione.

"So Snape wants the stone so he can be rich and immortal." said Harry.

"I mean, who wouldn't? Isn't everybody's dream to be rich and immortal?" Ron asked.

"I guess we couldn't find Flamel because we assumed he was from our time. I mean, 665 is pretty old to be called "greatests wizards in modern time." Newt snorted.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

They were all talking about the Philosopher's stone until the day of the match got closer. "I'm going to play." Harry announced to his friends. "What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I chickened out and not play because Snape is refereeing?"

Hermione looked extremely worried. "Just be careful Harry." Hermione begged. "I don't like to think about you dead." Ron and Newt nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, I will be extra careful. You guys should keep an eye on Snape as well."

Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team were looking anxious as the day of the match got closer and closer . All they could think about was Will they still win with the biased referee?

Snape was becoming more and more horrible to Harry and Harry felt like they should rename potion class to 'Snape tortures Harry' class. Harry wondered if Snape was becoming more and more horrible to him because he found out that Harry and his friends knew about the stone.

When the day of the match came, Hermione, Newt and Ron were muttering spells that could be used to rescue Harry or attack Snape. "Leg locker curse is Locomotor Mortis, full body bind is Petrificus totalus, and…" Hermione was about go on forever, until Ron said "We get it. You don't have to recite it all over again." Hermione huffed.

When the Harry walked into the stadium with his Quidditch team, he heard Fred whisper "Everyone in school is here. Look, even Dumbledore." When Fred mentioned Dumbledore, Harry quickly searched for him. When he saw Dumbledore sitting on the teacher's stand, Harry felt a huge relief. If Dumbledore was here, no one could attack him.

The fact that Dumbledore was there might have been the reason Snape looked so angry. "Probably thought Dumbledore messed his plan to jinx me again." Harry muttered.

On the stand, Ron, Hermione and Newt were also talking about the same thing. "Snape looks more angry than usual. Didn't think that was possible- ouch!" Ron yelled. Ron turned around and saw it was Malfoy and his 2 stooges who poked him on the head.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Ron didn't answer. Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, had her eyes fixed on Harry, who was hovering around, looking for the snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, Weasleys who got no money and you should be on the team Longbottom. You got no brain." Malfoy said smugly as Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter.

Neville looked at Malfoy with red face and managed to say "I'm better then you."

"You tell him Neville." Ron said proudly.

But Malfoy laughed louder. "Longbottom, if brains were gold, you would be poorer than Weasley over here."

Ron looked furious and was about to lunge at Malfoy when Newt spoke up. "You know, I have a theory about how Slytherins get picked. It's people who has things." Newt said quietly.

Ron asked, still red faced "What are you talking about?"

"You see, there's Flint, who has a troll blood on his vein, Crabbe and Goyle, who has P on their grade and there's Malfoy, who has a dark objects in his house." Newt finished.

Malfoy's cheek became red. "How there you say such thing, you dirty Blood traitor!" he growled. "You are just like the Weasleys. Pathetic, bunch of waste who are disgra…"

Malfoy couldn't finish the sentence because Ron snapped and wrestled him in the ground. Neville also got up and started to fight against Crabbe while Newt was dodging a punch from Goyle.

Meanwhile, Hermione was watching Harry play. She didn't even notice 6 boys behind her fighting. That was when Harry dived towards the ground. Then next thing they saw was Harry triumphantly holding the Snitch high up.

'Ron! Harry caught the Snitch! Gryffindor won!" shrieked Hermione and she pulled Ron and Newt into a tight hug. Newt gave a small grin while Ron's face turned red.

Harry got off his broom and looked around. He brought victory to Gryffindor. Harry saw Snape looking very angry while Dumbledore came and congratulated him. "Well done Harry. It seems like you took my advice and did not dwell on the mirror. Remarkable performance by the way. Remarkable indeed." Dumbledore said as he walked off. Harry felt great. For the first time, he would be famous for winning a Quidditch match, not as the boy who lived.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry was about to put away his broom when he saw Snape quickly running into the Forbidden forest. Harry was curious. Why would Snape go into the Forbidden Forest? Harry picked up his Nimbus 2000 and slowly followed Snape to the Forbidden Forest.

Harry flew over the forest and saw Snape on a clearing. He was with Quirrell, and was grabbing him by his throat. Harry carefully went down and quietly listened.

"S..S...Severus! F...F...Fancy seeing you here! Out here for a stroll?" Quirrell said nervously.

"Let's cut the pleasantries." said Snape in cold voice. "We both know why we are here. No one is supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone."

Quirrell started to mumble something but Snape cut him off. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"S..S...Severus. I..I..I"

"You do not want me as an enemy Quirrell. Remember that." Snape growled.

"W...W..Why would I want y...y..you as an enemy?" Quirrell trembled.

"That is what you know, not me. You better not try to temper with other contraptions around the stone. We shall have a chat again soon, and we shall see where your loyalty truly lies." Snape said firmly. Harry quickly got on his broom and left the forest.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Harry we won! Gryffindor won! And I gave Malfoy a black eye! You should have seen Neville and Newt! Neville has a bruised shoulder but he gave Crabbe a bloody nose!" Ron said with a huge smile.

"Great job Harry. That was an impressive move. Harry? Hey Harry! What's wrong." Newt asked when he looked at Harry's concerned face.

When Harry told the trio what he saw in the forest, they all gasped. "So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it." said Hermione.

"He needs to know how to get past Fluffy. He also said 'other contraptions around the stone' which means Fluffy is not the only thing guarding the stone."

"Quirrell probably put up some anti dark arts spell wards that Snape hasn't figured his way around." Newt said.

"So, the stone is safe as long as Quirrell doesn't submit to Snape?" Hermione asked in shock. "It appears that is what is going on." Harry said grimly.

"Great, I'll take the wager. I got 1 galleon saying it's gone by next week. What about you guy?" Ron said in false cheery voice. No one answered.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14: Norbert

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 14: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

To the Quartet's pleasure, while Quirrell looked weaker and weaker everyday, it seemed like he didn't cracked yet. Snape was his usual bad tempered self which showed that he did not have the stone yet.

Hermione started to prepare for her exams and much to the trio's dismay, Hermione forced them to follow.

"Come on Mione. Exams are ages away."

"10 weeks is just over 2 month. It is a short time. For Nicolas Flamel, it is probably like a second. And don't call me Mione." Hermione snapped.

"Yes, but we are not 600 years old. Beside, why are you studying? You seem to know even the 2nd year materials." Ron told her.

"Why am I studying?" Hermione said as if that was the stupidest question she ever heard. "If we don't study, we will fail the exams. If we fail the exams, we won't be able to go up to 2nd year. There is no way I am letting that happen to me or any of you."

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to think like Hermione. The teachers piled them with so much homework, they constantly working. The Quartet had to spend majority of their time in library, studying and reading.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

One day, the Quartet was in the library, and for once in a long time, they were relaxing. That was until they saw Hagrid looking through books.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Hagrid looked nervous.

"Jus' looking." Hagrid frowned as he noticed that all four of them was there. "Yer not still lookin' for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" Hagrid whispered.

"No we already found him. We know about the Philosopher's stone."

"Shh!" Hagrid said quickly. "You four aren't suppose to know about it!"

"Hagrid, there's few things we need to ask you about. What else is guarding that stone besides Fluffy?" Newt asked.

"Shh! Listen, I'll tell you later but not now. Yeh guys better not be telling people about it alright?" Then Hagrid stormed out of the Library.

"Did Hagrid just took something with him?" Hermione asked. "Maybe it has something to do with the stone. I'll go check sections he was checking on." Ron said.

"Way ahead of you." Newt said, carrying piles of book. He put down the book on the table and books were "Big book of Dragon species and From egg to inferno A dragon keeper's guide.

"These are very informative books about dragons. Dragon species book covers all kinds of dragons from Welsh Green to Ukrainian ironbelly. The dragon keeper's guide is a step to step book about dragon care, from heating the egg to polishing their teeth." said Newt.

Hermione gasped. "You don't think… Hagrid has a dragon?!"

Harry thought for a moment. "It does make sense. Hagrid does like dangerous animals. Just look at Fluffy. Hagrid also once said he wanted a dragon. I won't be surprised if he actually has one."

Ron scrunched up his face. "But that's illegal. Charlie told me unauthorized Dragon breeding was outlawed in Warlock convention of 1709. Now days, without ministry license, it's illegal to breed or have a dragon."

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Later, the Quartet went to pay Hagrid a visit. When they knocked the door, Hagrid quickly pulled them in and closed the door. They noticed the hut was very hot and there were steam in the hut. Even though it was a warm day, Hagrid had a roaring fire, with a huge cauldron on top of it.

"So, what did yeh guys wanted to ask me?" Hagrid asked. They noticed Hagrid was wearing a large apron and was wearing a large baking glove.

"We wanted to know if you can tell us what else beside Fluffy is guarding the stone." Harry asked.

Hagrid frowned. "Of course I can't. For one, I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Second, you already know too much. You shouldn't even know about the stone. I don't even want to know how yeh managed to find out of Fluffy."

"Come one seem to know everything that is going around." Hermione said in a sweet voice. Hagrid smiled under his beard.

"We just want to know who Dumbledore trusts besides you." Hermione said, still with a sweet tone of voice. Harry and Newt grinned at Hermione while Ron looked like he wanted pull her into a hug.

"Well. I don' suppose telling that would hurt. Professor borrowed Fluffy, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell and yes, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" they all asked in disbelief.

"Yer still on about that? I told yeh, he's a Hogwarts professor. He would never harm a student. He would never steal the stone." said Hagrid.

But the Quartet all shared a similar look. If Snape helped put enchantment on the stone, it would be one less trap to go around the stone for him, unless he already figured out how to get around Fluffy and already forced Quirrell into giving answers about Quirrell's enchantment.

"Are you the only one who knows how to get around Fluffy?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure no one else knows?" "Only me and Dumbledore knows." Hagrid said proudly.

"Say Hagrid, can we open the window? It's awfully hot in here." said Ron.

"Sorry Ron but can't do that." said Hagrid. Hagrid was fidgeting and nervously glancing at the cauldron. Then Hagrid checked the clock and rushed to the cauldron. From inside, he pulled out a large black egg.

Newt gasped. "Hagrid. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Ah.. Well, Newt you see…"

"Hagrid, where did you get this? It must have been super expensive!" said Ron.

"I won it las night. Had a game o card with a stranger. Said he wanted to get rid of it but couldn't find a suitable person. I've bin readin alot. In this Dragon breeding for pleasure book, it says I need to keep the egg on same temperature as a fire cause mother dragon normally breaths on the egg."

"What species is this? Judging by the color and the shape, it seems like a Norwegian Ridgeback. Is it?" asked Newt.

Hagrid nodded. "Yep. A rare one. Let's see. It says here when it hatches, feed it bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood."

"Hagrid. You do realize you live in a wooden home, and Dragons, oh I don't know... ARE CAPABLE OF BREATHING FIRE?" Harry asked in disbelief. But Hagrid wasn't listening.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The Quartet had new subject in their mind. What to do with Hagrid's illegal dragon. "What I would give to have a peaceful life." said Ron with a sigh.

Then one morning, Harry got a note from Hagrid that said "It's hatching." Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut, but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing!"

"As much as I hate to skip class, you have to admit Hermione. Seeing a dragon hatch is a once in a life opportunity." Newt spoked quietly.

"All of you, shut up!" Harry whispered. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

They argued all the way, so they settled by deciding to go to Hagrid as soon as the class ended. When a bell signaling the end of the class rang, they immediately ran to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid greeted them and brought them inside.

"It's nearly out." Hagrid said, excited. The egg was lying on the table and it had deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside and making a weird noise from it. Then the egg split open and the baby dragon came out. It looked like a crumpled up umbrella but Hagrid and Newt was staring at it as if it was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid sniffed. As he reached out his hand to pet the dragon, the baby snapped it's jaw at it.

"Don't touch him Hagrid. Newborn dragons have sensitive skins because there armors are not fully grown yet." ordered Newt.

"Oh right. Sorry." Then Hagrid looked up and paled. He rushed to the window.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Hermione. "Some was lookin through the window. A kid a saw a dragon."

Harry looked out and to his dismay, Malfoy had seen the dragon.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Next day, Malfoy's smug grin on his face made the Quartet extremely nervous. They tried to reason with Hagrid but to no avail.

"Hagrid just let him go." Ron pleaded. "No!" was the answer from both Hagrid and Newt.

"Norbert is too little. He will die out there." Hagrid said sadly.

"Norbert?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah. That's it's name. Norbert, come to mummy!" Hagrid said with a misty eye. The dragon just hissed at Hagrid. It had been growing so fast for last few days.

"He's out of his mind." Ron muttered.

"Hagrid or the dragon?" asked Harry.

"We can't just let him go anywhere, we need to find him a suitable environment." Newt said firmly. "But we have to do it quick. Norwegian Ridgebacks have the fastest growing spurt for a dragon. In a months time, it will be as big as a horse."

Then, an idea hit Harry. "Charlie." said Harry, looking at Ron.

"You're doing it as well? First it was mom, now you. I'm Ron."

"No. What are you talking about? I'm talking about your brother, Charlie. One that works in Dragon reserve in Romania. We can send him there."

"Brilliant! What do you say Hagrid?" asked Ron. Hagrid reluctantly agreed to send an owl to Charlie.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The week went on. Every night, they sneaked out to see Hagrid. Norbert was growing and bigger. When they returned to the dormitory, Ron complained about the dragon being the worst creature he ever met. Ron was rubbing his finger that was bitten by Norbert when they were feeding him.

Newt looked concerned. "You better get that treated. Norwegian Ridgebacks have poisonous fangs. Anyway, I hope we get a message from Charlie quickly. The dragon is growing rapidly and soon, it will hard to transport it."

"I don't understand Hagrid. He is treating the dragon as if it's a fluffy bunny. When we were leaving, I saw him singing Norbert a lullaby!" Hermione muttered.

Then, they heard a tap in the window and saw Hedwig carrying a letter. "That must be Charlie!" Harry exclaimed. Harry ran towards the window and took the letter from Hedwig. It said:

 **Dear Ron,**

 **How have you been? Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**

 **Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**

 **Send me an answer as soon as possible.**

 **Love,**

 **Charlie**

"Ok, so here's the plan. We take the dragon to the tallest tower on saturday. We can use the invisibility cloak. Agreed?" asked Harry. The trio nodded furiously. They were willing to send off the dragon as soon as possible. Especially with Malfoy murking around them more then usual these days.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Next day, Ron's injured hand was swelling so bad, he had to go to the hospital wing. When the trio went to see Ron in the end of the day, he wasn't looking so well.

He was not only in bad state but also in bad mood. "My hand sores so much. Also, you have no idea what happened an hour ago. Malfoy came! He told Madam Pomfrey he just wanted to borrow my book. He did take a book, but not before he laughed at me." Ron said bitterly.

"I guess he's taking his revenge on what happened at the Quidditch match." said Newt. "Don't worry Ron, you will feel better when we send Norbert away on Saturday." Hermione soothed.

Then, Ron bolted straight up and gasped in horror. "Oh no… The letter from Charlie… I had that letter inside the book Malfoy took! He's going to know we will be getting rid of the dragon on Saturday." Ron moaned.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And Malfoy doesn't know we have an Invisibility cloak."

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The day they were sending Norbert away came, so Harry, Hermione and Newt quietly sneaked out of the castle and went to Hagrid. At last minute, Hagrid tried to prevent the trio from taking Norbert away. But Norbert bit Hagrid's leg and he let them in.

Hagrid carefully picked up the dragon, which was about 5 times bigger than its original size, inside a crate and closed the crate door. "I packed enough rats an' brandy for the journey. And a teddy bear in case he gets lonely." Hagrid sniffed. Harry heard something that sounded like the Teddy bear getting its head ripped off. Then the dragon growled and started to violently thrash, shaking the crate.

"Hagrid, do something!" cried Hermione. "We won't be able to carry him if he shakes like this."

Hagrid tried to sing a lullaby again, which Harry groaned as it has no effect whatsoever. Then Newt stepped up. Carefully putting his suitcase by his side and dropping on one knee, he covered his mouth with two fists and he started to make strangle muffled hooting noise. Then, to their complete surprise, the thrashing stopped.

"Newt… What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I imitated the call a female Ridgeback makes when they are around infants." replied Newt. Harry was becoming more and more impressed with Newts dealing and knowledge with magical creatures. He was a prodigy when it came to that subject.

Harry and his friends covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and started to walk towards the castle. Hagrid was sobbing and saying good bye.

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall. Then they heard a noise, so they quickly hid, forgetting that they were all under the invisibility cloak.

It was Malfoy and McGonagall. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night!"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming with a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! That is the lamest excuse I ever heard. Come on, Professor Snape will hear about this!"

They quickly headed up to the top of the tower. When they finally reached the tower, they threw off the cloak and breathed in the cold night air. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy got a detention! I could sing."

"Don't, Newt's the one who makes the weird noises with his mouth in this group." Harry said, laughing.

About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie and his friends have arrived. They harnessed the crate onto their broomstick. They the Trio's hand and thanked them very much. At last, Norbert was gone.

Harry and Hermione were so excited, they forgot that Newt was still on top of the tower when they climbed down the tower. Malfoy had detention, Norbert was gone, it seemed like nothing could spoil their happiness.

That was until Filch jumped out of the corridor, catching Harry and Hermione. "Well, well, well. Out for a late night stroll?" Filch grinned. They had left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

A/N Some descriptions are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15: The Forbidden Forest

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 15: The Forbidden forest

Things couldn't have been worse. Filch must have noticed Harry and Hermione nervously looking back at the tower. He grinned and the duo paled. "Oh no, Filch is going to go up the tower and get Newt as well." Harry thought. Filch dragged Harry and Hermione to the top of the tower. To Harry and Hermione's shock and relief, Newt wasn't there.

"Guess there was only these two then." Filch muttered.

When Filch was dragging Harry and Hermione down to the corridor, Harry noticed in the tower's corner, laid Newt's suitcase. "Newt never goes anywhere without that suitcase. Where did he hide?" Wondered Harry.

Filch took them down to the McGonagall's office. Harry wanted to kick himself. How could he be stupid enough to leave the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for them being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night and being up the tallest astronomy tower. If she found out about Norbert and the invisibility cloak, they might as well be packing their bags already.

When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was with Neville. "Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag..." Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen it. She looked as if she was going to breath fire.

"Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower at one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers without saying anything.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt.

"I'm disgusted. Four students out of bed in one night. I have never heard of such thing!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I never expected such behavior from you Miss Granger. And you- Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you then this. All three of you will receive a detention. And 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"What! 50?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. 50 points each." McGonagall said coldly.

"Professor please…" Hermione pleaded. "You can't…"

"I can and I will. I have never been so ashamed of Gryffindor."

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. How could they ever make up for this?

Harry, Hermione and Neville slowly made their way to Gryffindor. Newt was in the common room, waiting for them.

"Oh no. I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have hide like that on my own." Newt apologized.

"It's alright Newt. If you were caught, it would have been even worse." Harry said with a sigh.

Harry and Hermione explained what punishment they got. They explained that they lost 150 point and Newt looked even worse. "It's all my fault. I should have been punished as well." Newt moaned.

That night, Harry didn't sleep well. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Next morning, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points looked shock that they had 150 point less than yesterday. Then the stories spread, about how the 'Famous' Harry Potter and couple of stupid first years made them lose 150 points.

From being the most popular and admired, Harry became the most hated. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hated him because they were longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere he went, nobody bothered to lower their voice as they spoke behind him. Only Slytherin looked happy and they took every moment they saw him to rub it in their face.

Only Ron stood by him. He did everything to make the trio feel better, but none worked.

"Don't feel so bad, people won't even remember this ever happened in few weeks time. Fred and George have lost loads of points and people still like them."

"Have they ever lost 150 points in one go?" asked Harry miserably.

"Well, no." Ron admitted.

"My point exactly."

It was a too late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying.

Harry felt so ashamed that he offered to resign from the Quidditch team. But Wood wouldn't here about it. "Resign? Don't even think about it! What good would that do? How are we going to get any points if we don't win any match?" Wood said firmly. But even Quidditch lost it's fun. The rest of the team refused to speak to him and only referred him with his position.

Harry felt dreadful about the whole issue. Not because of the insults he was hearing or the fact he had no one. He was already used to that. It was the guilt he had. He had let down first people in his life who had liked him. He didn't mind about the Dursleys being mad at him, but these people were first people to accept him.

Hermione and Newt were suffering as well. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well known, but nobody spoke to them. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. Newt was more reserved than usual because he felt guilty that he got off while his other friends didn't.

Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he did kept his mind off his misery. The Quartet kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in potions, learn charms and memorize the dates of goblin rebellions.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

About a week before the exam, Harry walking back from the library where he heard someone whimpering. Harry went closer and realized that person was Quirrell.

"No! Not again! Please." Quirrell pleaded. It sounded as if someone was threatening him. Then he saw Quirrell rushing out of of the classroom while straightening his turban. He looked pale and looked as if he was going to burst into tears any time.

Harry wanted to follow him but decided not to. He firmly decided to stick to his resolution. He told his friends about what he saw. "So Snape finally figured out a way to go around Quirrell's enchantment!" Ron exclaimed.

"But I don't think he figured out a way to go around Fluffy. Did he?" said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron.

"Even if he didn't ask Hagrid, he could have figured a way around Fluffy." said Newt.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"According to legend, there has been 3 ways to go around a cerberus. One of them was using brute force, which I doubt Snape would use." said Newt. They all agreed Snape would probably not try to wrestle Fluffy.

"Than, the other way was feeding the cerberus with a bread that had a sleeping potion in it. The last one was playing music." finished Newt.

Ron looked shocked that way to go around the vicious three headed dog was easier than they expected. "Harry, we should go to Dumbledore like we should have done in first place. If we try anything ourselves we'll be expelled for sure."

"But how? We have no proof! Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor. Dumbledore knows we hate him so he will think this is some kind of scheme to get him sacked. Also, what are you going to say if Dumbledore asks us how we know about Fluffy or the stone?" demanded Harry. No one could answer.

"But Harry…"

"No. I've done enough poking around." said Harry in a tone that implied he seriously meant it.

The next morning, Harry, Hermione and Neville received a letter. Inside the letter it said:

 _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

 _Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

 _Professor McGonagall_

Harry had forgotten they still had detentions. He thought Hermione would complain about losing a whole night to study, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what she'd got.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

At 11 o' clock, they said goodbye to Ron and Newt. They went down to the entrance hall and saw Malfoy. If it was any other situation, he would have laughed at Malfoy for being in detention.

"All of you, come with me." said Filch, leading them out. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" If you ask me discipline and pain are the best teachers. Real pity they let the old punishments die out. Hanging you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, that was the good days. I've got the chains still in my office, keep them well oiled in case they're ever needed." said Filch in a dangerous voice.

It was a dark night. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Harry's heart rose. Spending detention with Hagrid wouldn't be so bad.

Filch sneered. "You think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Don't get your hopes high. It would be a miracle to you come out in one piece after going to the forest."

Neville squeaked. "The forest? We can't go in there! I heard there are all kinds of monsters there!" Neville exclaimed.

"Not my problem. Should have thought of that before you broke the rule." growled Filch. "That enough Filch. They are my duty now, so you can go now." Hagrid said sternly.

'I'll be back in dawn." said Filch, and he went back to the castle. Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"There is no way, I'm going in there." he said. Harry smirked as he heard a panic in his voice.

"Yeh will. If yeh want to stay at Hogwarts. It's time yeh paid your price for yer wrong doing." said Hagrid fiercely.

"This is servents stuff! If my father knew about this he would-"

"He would tell yer to do it if you want to stay at Hogwarts. Yeh think yer father will be proud if you get kicked out of Hogwarts?" growled Hagrid. Malfoy said nothing.

"Right then, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks." said Hagrid. "Come over here." He lead them into the edge of the forest. He pointed a narrow track that disappeared into the forest. Then he held his lamp on to the ground.

"See this silver stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a hurt unicorn in the forest. This is the second time in the week. I already found one dead unicorn. We are going to find it and maybe put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy looking positively scared.

"There's nothin' in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.

"We're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place. Who wants Fang?"

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at the ferocious looking dog. "Alright, but watch out he's a bloody coward. Alright so that's Draco, Neville and Fang, and Harry, Hermione and me. Now if you find the unicorn, send a green spark and I'll come. If you run into trouble, send a red spark. Alright in we go." said Hagrid.

It was very dark in the forest. Hagrid, Harry and Hermione went to left while Neville, Malfoy and Fang went to right. "What could be hurting the unicorn? Werewolves maybe?"

"No. Werewolves are too slow. Not many thing can harm a unicorn. It's something extra dangerous." said Hagrid. They kept walking until they found bit of unicorn blood.

"The unicorn has been here." Hagrid muttered. "If it's injured badly, it should not be so far…. GET BEHIND ME!" Hagrid suddenly yelled.

The three waited in silence. Harry thought he heard something slithering and something that sounded like cloak being dragged on the floor. "Something is definitely here." Hagrid murmured.

They continued walking until Hagrid stopped them again. "Alright who is it!" Hagrid shouted. "Come out I'm armed!" Hagrid said, raising his crossbow.

Then something came in. It was half man and half horse. It was a centaur. "Oh it's you Ronan. How are yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"Good evening Hagrid. Could you please put that away?" asked Ronan, pointing at Hagrids crossbow.

"Sorry, some things bin hurtin the unicorns. I have to be extra careful. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione, meet Ronan, he's a centaur."

Harry and Hermione greeted."Good evening," said Ronan.

"Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. That's something." Then, Ronan looked at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah. By the way Ronan, have you seen anythin suspicious? Something that could be hurtin the unicorns?" asked Hagrid.

"Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright." Ronan repeated.

"So have you noticed anythin strange?" asked Hagrid.

Then, another Centaur walked in. "Hello Bane. How yeh bin?" asked Hagrid.

"Good evening Hagrid. Hope you're well?" asked Bane.

"I'm alright. But Bane, we have jus' bin askin Ronan about injured unicorn. Yeh know anything about it? Anything strange going on?" asked Hagrid. Bane looked at the sky and looked at Hagrid again.

"Mars is bright tonight." he said.

'Yes I heard." said Hagrid, clearly annoyed not getting answer to his question. "Well, we better be goin. Tell me if you see anythin weird alright?"

"Always talkin in riddle." complained Hagrid. They continued to walk. Harry had a strange feeling that he was being watched. Then Hermione stopped.

"Hagrid! Red sparks! Neville and Malfoy are in danger!" cried Hermione.

"Yout two stay here. I'll be right back!" said Hagrid as he rushed towards the spark. They stayed close to each other.

"You don't think, something that's been hurting the unicorn got them?" asked Hermione in trembling voice.

"I hope not. Malfoy I don't mind but. Neville… He doesn't deserve any of this." said Harry.

Then, Hagrid returned with the other team, looking furious. It turns out that Malfoy thought it would be fun to surprise Neville from the behind and Neville sent of the red spark. Needless to say, Hagrid did not find it funny.

"Alright. We are switching group. Harry, you go with this idiot. Sorry about this but I have no choice." Hagrid whispered the last part. Harry just shrugged.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest. Harry noticed the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead. "Look —" he whispered, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

It was a dead unicorn. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and yet sad at the same time. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles and its pearly white mane was spread on the dark leaves.

Harry got closer to inspect the unicorn, when out of the shadows, a hooded figure jumped out and started to drink the Unicorn's blood.

Malfoy screamed and ran off, and so did Fang. The hooded figure lifted its head and saw Harry, with blood dripping down its hood. It started to move towards Harry, but Harry couldn't move. His scar exploded with pain and it was so intense, Harry could hardly see. Half blinded, he staggered backward.

Then, he heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure. When the pain was gone, Harry looked up and saw that the hooded figure was gone. Harry saw a centaur looking at him.

"Are you alright?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes. Thank you. What was that?" asked Harry. The centaur did not respond. He was looking at Harry and his eyes lingered around Harry's scar.

"You're the Potter boy. It's best I get you out of this forest as fast as I can. Care for a ride? It would be much faster." said the centaur.

Harry got on the centaur's back and the centaur began to run. "I'm Firenze by the way."

Firenze arrived at a clearing and Ronan and Bane came. "Firenze! Why have you got a human on your back! Have you got no shame!" thundered Bane.

"Do you know who this is? This is the Potter boy. He needs to get out of here fast." replied Firenze.

"Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" growled Bane.

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," Ronan said.

"Did you not see the unicorn?" demanded Firenze. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? To get rid of that thing from the forest, I am willing to do anything, even if it means carrying a human." he said firmly.

Then Firenze started to run again. On the way, Firenze asked Harry. "Harry Potter, do you know what Unicorn bloods are used for?"

"No. I only heard about using its horn and tail." said Harry.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Killing something so pure and magical. Only one who has nothing to lose would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive but at a terrible price. By slaying something so pure, you have a you a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lip."

"But who would do such thing?" asked Harry. "Who would be so desperate? Wouldn't death be better than half life?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something that will bring you back to full strength and power. Something that will grant you immortality. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Harry gasped in realization. "The Philosopher's stone! Elixir of life! But who?"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" asked Firenze. Then it hit Harry. _Some say he did. Utter nonsense. How could he just simply die like that?_ Hagrids exact words echoed him. "Then, that was vold.."

"Harry! I'm so glad you're ok!" cried Hermione as she rushed towards Harry.

"I'm fine," said Harry as he got of Firenze but his mind was clouded with thoughts.

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." told Firenze. Then Firenze looked at Harry. "Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

Harry quickly rushed back to the common room. He saw Ron sleeping and muttering something about Quidditch while Newt was sleeping on the chair, clutching on his suitcase. Harry woke both of them and told them everything he learned.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…"

"Will you stop saying his name!" whispered Ron.

Harry didn't care. "Firenze saved me and Bane was angry. he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen. They must show that Voldemort's coming back. Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well. So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off. I bet Bane will be so happy." Harry finished glumly.

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, centaurs could be wrong? It sounds like fortune telling and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"But this is centaurs we are talking about." Newt spoked. "Centaurs have natural gifts with astronomy and divination. They take it very seriously and they would never mess around with it."

It was almost morning they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted. When Harry went to bed, he found a surprise waiting for him. When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it saying: Just in case.

A/N Some descriptions and quotes are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. This story will be over in few chapters. Please leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16: Through the Trapdoor

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 16: Through the trapdoor

Harry never quite remembered how he had managed to get through the exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. But to his relief, Fluffy was still behind the door still growling ferociously.

They had written exams, which they were given anti cheating quill, and a practical part. For example, Professor Flitwick called them one by one to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them as they turn a mouse into a snuffbox, extra point for decoration of the box and deduction for fur on the box, while Snape made them brew Forgetfulness potion.

Harry tried his best, while ignoring the pain on his forehead, that had bothered him since he returned from the forest. Harry was frequently having nightmares that had got worse because he would see the hooded figure dripping blood.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but his friends seemed to be less worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to think about the stone.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, or at least until their results came out. When the Professor Binns told them the time was up, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." 'Only you Mione. Only you." said Ron. Hermione hit Ron's arm.

The Quartet was relaxing on the grass near the lake. Or at least all of them except Harry. "I want to know what this mean!" complained Harry as he rubbed his forehead. "It hurt before but it never happened this often."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." said Hermione. "I'm not ill. It's just bothering me. As if it's trying to warn me." said Harry

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we don't know if Snape had already found out a way to go around Fluffy.. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry."

"Yeah. Even though I told you there are 3 ways to go around the cerberus, it's really not well known. The legend is old and only few Magizoologist know about that." "Then how do you know?" asked Hermione. Newt looked at Hermione as if she was a three year old. "My grandfather." he replied.

Hermione looked sheepish while Harry was thinking. Harry watched an owl flutter toward the school with a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy. Never. Or would he?

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. "Where're you going?" said Ron. "I've just thought of something," said Harry. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." "Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, that somebody just happens to have a dragon egg and approach Hagrid, who likes dangerous animals more than anyone? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Newt agreed. "You're right. Hagrid said that the person who gave him the egg was looking for a suitable person. Most poachers don't care for the welfare of the dragons. If they wanted it gone, they would have just dumped it somewhere. Not look for someone suitable."

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house, shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" "Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No thank you Hagrid." said Harry panting."Hagrid I have a question. The night you got Norbert, did you see the guy who gave you the egg? Do you know what he looked like?"

Hagrid looked sad at the mention of Norbert. He shrugged and said "Don't know. He had his hood up."

When the Quartet looked stunned, Hagrid continued. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. Mighta bin a dragon dealer. I never saw his face, because he refused to show me."

"What did you talk about Hagrid?" asked Harry. "He just asked me about me job as a gamekeeper. He asked me about some creatures I took care of. I told him I liked all kinds of creatures. I told him about Fang, Unicorns and Fluffy. He asked me if I take care of a dragon if I had one. Then I told him of course. I don't remember everytin because he kept buyin me drinks. He said he had a dragon egg and he was willing to have a card game for it. He said he thought I would be able to take care of it because I can take care of Fluffy. "

Harry did best he could to stay calm. "And, did the guy seemed interested in Fluffy?" asked Harry.

"Actually yeah. Three headed dogs are rare creatures yeh know. So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep..." then Hagrid gasped.

"Should not have said that! Forget everything I told you! Hey where you going?" Hagrid called. The Quartet began to run towards the castle.

"We have to warn Dumbledore. Hagrid told a stranger, probably Snape or Voldemort, how to get around Fluffy. Oh, I hope Dumbledore believes us. "

They continued running, until they realized none of them knew where Dumbledore's office as. They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. No one told them where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"Oh no, what do we do?" asked Ron. But a voice suddenly rang across the hall. "What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We would like to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione in a rather brave manner. Professor McGonagall frowned. "Professor Dumbledore? Why would you need to see Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

They remained silent for a moment until Harry said "It's sort of a secret" hoping it would be good enough excuse for her to let them see Dumbledore.

It wasn't. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago, due to urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. He is at London." Professor McGonagall said coldly.

"He's gone?" said Harry shocked. "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time. " "But this is important." "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

Harry decided he shouldn't beat around the bush anymore. "Professor. This is about the Philosopher's stone."

Professor McGonagall was definitely not expecting that. She looked shocked and her books tumbled out of her arms. She did not bother to pick them up. "What… How… How do you know about that?" she sputtered.

"Professor, we have evidence that says someone is trying to steal that stone. That's why we MUST talk to Professor Dumbledore now."

Professor McGonagall stared at Harry for a minute with shock clear on her face. Then, she regained her composure and said "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, it is extremely well protected." she said sternly.

"But Professor..." "Potter, I know what I'm talking about. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." then she picked up her books and left.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of their sight. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs. He probably sent that fake note to get rid of Dumbledore. I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we do?" asked Newt. But there conversation was cut short. Because out of nowhere, Snape came out.

"Good afternoon." he said smoothly. "What are you doing inside when it's such a bright day." he said with an odd smile. They all gulped.

"I suggest, you be careful Potter. People might think you're up to something, hanging out in groups like this. Gryffindor can't afford to lose more points, can they?"

Harry turned to leave but Snape called out. "Watch out Potter. If I caught you wondering around, I will personally make sure you get expelled." Snape turned around and went inside the staffroom.

"Alright. Mione? Go keep an eye on Snape." ordered Harry. "Why me? And don't call me Mione." said Hermione. "Come on Mione. If you get caught, you can say you were waiting for Professor Flitwick." The Ron mimicked her high pitched voice. "Oh Professor, I think I got 14, B wrong? Will I fail? I'm so worried."

Hermione flushed but she agreed to keep an eye on Snape. Harry turned to Ron and Newt. "We should go near the third floor corridor. Make sure no one come near."

But sadly, their plans failed. When they reached the third floor corridor, they found McGonagall waiting for them, and to say she was not pleased was an understatement.

"I knew you would show up here! I suggest you stay as far as you can from this corridor, or I will take 100 points from Gryffindor! Yes from my own house!" she shouted.

Harry, Ron and Newt went to the common room, hoping at least Hermione was doing ok. But about 5 minutes later, the portrait swung opened and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry guys!" she wailed. "While I was waiting, Snape came out and asked me what I was doing! So when I said I was waiting for Professor Flitwick, he said he would go fetch him. I had to run and I don't know where Snape went!"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the others with a glittering eye. "Alright then. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're out of your mind!" exclaimed Ron. "Harry. That's crazy. You might know how to go around Fluffy, but there are other enchantments there! They could be dangerous!" said Newt. "You can't! "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" cried Hermione.

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. They all flinched. "Do you realize what an important issue this is? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? Do you think getting expelled will be a problem? He will take over it and turn it into school of dark arts! Do you think he will leave us alone? After he tried to kill me? I will never go to the dark side. He killed my parents you know! So let something be clear: there is nothing you can do to stop me from going down the trapdoor" Harry finished with a glare.

"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice. 'Of course I am. I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron. "All four?" asked Harry.

"Harry, did you honestly think we will let you go alone?" Ron said with a slight smirk. "Of course not. How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful" said Hermione. "My grandfather always taught me to stick to my friends even when the situation most dire. He was a loyal Hufflepuff." said Newt.

"But what if somebody catches you? You will be expelled!" said Harry. "Not if I can help it," said Hermione. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on the exam. They're probably not going to throw me out after that."

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them, because many of them were still pretty mad at Harry.

Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Newt was holding his suitcase tightly, and gently petting his coat pocket once in a whole. Harry and Ron were thinking about they were going to do.

Slowly, people started to go to bed. "Alright, time to go." said Ron standing up. Harry ran upstairs to the dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and grabbed the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He didn't have any bread with sleeping potion. Also, he didn't feel like singing.

Harry ran back down to the common room. "We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all of us. It won't be pretty if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own."

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing Neville." Harry said, little too quickly. Neville didn't look convinced. "You're going out again, aren't you?" he said.

"No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" Hermione tried to persuade. Harry looked at the clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." "You don't understand, this is important." said Harry.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll fight you if I have to!" "Neville, get out of the way! Don't be an idiot!" growled Ron. "Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "You shouldn't be breaking any more rules! And you guys were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Neville, please. You don't know what you're doing. Be reasonable." pleaded Newt. "You guys are the ones being unreasonable. Now come on!" Neville said raising his fist. "I'm ready!"

The trio looked at Hermione. Hermione sighed. "Neville, I'm really sorry I have to do this. Petrificus Totalus." she said, pointing her wand at Neville. Neville's arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

They picked up Neville and placed him on the couch. "What was that?" Harry whispered. "It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry. Please forgive us."

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

They all slipped out of the common room, walking slowly and trying their best not to make any noise. They felt as if Filch or Peeves might jump out anytime. Then they saw Mrs Norris on top of the stairs. "Come on. Let me kick her just once." pleaded Ron. "Don't you dare." hissed Newt. "Newt's right. Besides, we don't have much time." said Harry. They carefully went around Mrs Norris.

When they arrived on the third floor corridor, to their dismay, Peeves came out. "Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are wee students out here? Should call Filch!" he said in sing song voice.

Harry had a sudden idea. "Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. "So sorry Mr Baron sir. Just old Peevisies joke. Heh heh." he laughed nervously.

"I have business here tonight. Please be kind enough to stay away from here for the night." continued Harry. "I will, sir. Hope your business goes well Mr Baron." And he scooted off. "Harry, you're a bloody genius." said Ron. "Language!" hissed Hermione.

"Shh. be quiet. You hear that?" said Newt. Indeed, they could hear the music playing through the ajar door.

Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." "Harry, what did we tell you? We are not going without you." said Ron. The other two nodded in agreement.

As they opened the door, the music stopped. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction. "Snape must have charmed it to stop when someone comes in. He really must have not wanted anyone to come after him."

"It might find us. Well, here goes…" said Harry. He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but it had the desired effect. The dog's eyelid started to fall and soon, it went to sleep.

They opened the trapdoor. Harry motioned them to go in first. "Ladies first?" offered Ron. "No!" said Hermione. "Come on. We don't have time for this." said Newt. Ron sighed and jumped in. Then Newt went and Hermione followed. Then finally, Harry quickly jumped in.

Then he felled, FLUMP. He landed on something squishy. Harry sighed in relief. But that didn't last for long. It was bit damp, almost as if they were sitting on a plant.

"We must be miles under the school." said Hermione. "I wonder what this squishy thing is." said Newt. "I don't know. A gigantic plant I guess?" said Ron.

"Guys look!" cried Hermione. They all looked down and saw a vine coiling them. The plants tentacle seemed to tighten as the moved. "It's a Devil's snare!" cried Hermione

"Oh wow. I didn't know knowing it's name would help us!" yelled Ron. "Shut up! I'm trying to remember it's weakness." said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped. The tentacle was wrapping him more and more. "What did Professor Sprout say? Devil's snare likes the dark and the damp." "Then light a fire!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, of course, but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY? WHY DO YOU HAVE WANDS, SO YOU CAN POINT AT THINGS?" Ron bellowed.

"Oh right! I'm sorry." said Hermione. She took out her wand and sent out the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape. In a matter of seconds, the boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth.

"Phew. That was close. But really Hermione? There's no wood?" asked Ron. Hermione's face went red. "Come one lets go." urged Harry.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

They went down the passageway. Harry was walking down, dreading what might be next. Ron once told him his brother told him some vaults in Gringotts had dragons. He hoped that the teachers didn't go to Gringotts and rented a dragon. He didn't he could handle a fully grown dragon. Norbert had been bad enough and he was still young.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "I don't know… sounds like wings?" said Newt. "There's light ahead. Some things moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw chamber with a high ceiling. On the ceiling, there were small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite of the chamber, it had a wooden door.

"Maybe they are charmed to attack?" said Ron. But thankfully, the birds didn't attack them. When Harry pulled the door, he found out it was locked. Hermione tried Alohomora charm, but it didn't work. "They must have charmed it to repel the Alohomora charm. What do we do?"

Harry looked around. "Maybe, these birds are keys! One of them must be the key! We have to grab one!" said Harry. "But how?" asked Ron. "None of us can fly you know."

They looked around for brooms, but to their dismay, they didn't find any. "Step aside." said Newt quietly.

"Newt, what are you going to do? The door is charmed to keep away any door opening charm." said Hermione.

"Just watch." Then Newt opened his pocket and whispered. "Come on Pickett. Don't be shy. Come on out. Help Daddy out a bit will you?" he said gently.

Pickett the bowtruckle came out. "What are you going to do?" asked Hermione. "Bowtruckles are known to pick locks. I bet the professor expected Snape to use Alohomora charm, but I bet they didn't expect him to carry around a bowtruckle." Then the door clicked and Newt opened it.

"Newt, did I ever tell you how brilliant Pickett is?" said Ron. Newt just grinned.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room.

The Quartet saw that they were standing on a Giant chessboard. They were standing on the black pieces side.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. "It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." There was a door behind the white pieces.

How?" said Hermione nervously. "I think," said Ron, "We have to be the pieces." He walked up to a black knight and the stone sprang to life. The knight looked down at Ron.

"Do we have to join you to get across?" asked Ron. The knight nodded. Ron came back. "Alright we have to be the pieces. Don't get offended but you guys are not really brilliant at chess so I'm gonna have to ask you to follow my lead."

"Just tell us what to do." said Harry quickly. "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Newt, take place of one castle. Hermione, you be the Queen." "What about you?" "I'm going to be a knight," said Ron

Bishop, castle, queen and knight slipped out and they all took their places. "White goes first." Ron muttered. Then a White pawn moved 2 space foreword.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost? Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Oh no." Newt groaned. "This is a Wizard's chess." Ron looked shaken but he started to direct again. "Hermione, go and take that pawn." The white pieces were merciless. Ron had to save his friends numerous times, while taking out many pieces himself.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think..." Then Ron looked up. "Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"What? NO!" they all yelled. "This is a chess! A sacrifice has to be made to win!" said Ron firmly. "But Ron…" "Do you want to stop Snape or not? What happened to stopping him huh?" asked Ron. He looked fierce and determined.

There was no other choices. "Alright, when that white queen takes me out, Harry you go to the king and declare checkmate." Then Ron started to move. "Check." he whispered as he stopped. The white queen came to him. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor. The white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

"He's alright, he's alright." Harry told himself. Then he ran towards the white king and declared "Checkmate." The chess pieces moved out, making a space for them to cross.

"Ok, what do you think is next?" asked Newt. "We had Hagrid's dog, Sprout's plant, Flitwick's keys, McGonagall's chess. I think only Quirrell's, Snape's and Dumbledore's are left."

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

They had reached the door. Taking a deep breath, they opened the door. What they saw was not pretty. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their nose. It was a troll. Luckily, it wasn't carrying a club like the one from Halloween did, but it was bit bigger.

They gasped. This time, they couldn't knock it out with it's club. Then, Newt spoked.

"Alright. Behind the troll, there's a door. When I give you the signal, run as fast as you can. Alright? I will hold him off as long as I can." said Newt.

"What? Newt, are you out of your mind? There is no way you can take out this troll alone!" cried Hermione.

To their complete surprise, Newt gave them a small grin. "Who said I was alone?" then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Inside Newt's hand was a something green, round and spiky. Sort of like a cocoon.

"Meet my new friend." said Newt and he quickly threw the cocoon at the troll, similar to how people play Yo yo.

Then suddenly, the cocoon transformed. A large green creature with a wing swooped out. It gave a screech and latched onto the troll's face. The troll roared and tried to pull off the creature. Newt quickly raised his hand and whistled.

The creature came back to Newt and shrank back to the cocoon. "Newt…" Hermione stammered. "What was that?" "It's a swooping evil. I befriended it during Christmas holiday." So that's why looked so happy when he came back from christmas. Harry thought.

"Alright, I'm gonna send him out again, and this time, you make a run for it alright?" told Newt. "Good luck." Harry whispered. "You too."

Newt threw the Swooping evil again and it flew out and went around the room. The Swooping evil was large and looked like a cross between a butterfly and a reptile. The swooping evil latched on to the troll again and started to bite it. "GO!" Newt yelled.

Harry and Hermione quickly ran to the door. They opened it. The last thing they saw was Newt pulling back the Swooping evil again.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

When they went in, they saw nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" They went closer to the table and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. Another fire blocked the way they came in. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione saw a roll of paper lying next to the bottles and took it. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

'They got that right,' Harry muttered darkly.

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic. It's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." "But that won't happen to us right?" asked Harry nervously.

"Of course not. Give me a moment." Then Hermione looked at the parchment and started to point at the bottles, while moving her finger from one bottle to another. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Alright. The smallest bottle will get us through and the next smallest one will lead us back." Harry looked at the tiny bottle. Though, there's only enough there for one of us," she said.

"Hermione, you drink the potion that will lead you back. Hopefully, Newt would have taken down the troll by now. Then, get Ron and get out of here. Take Ron to the hospital wing and send an owl to Dumbledore. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him."

"But what if you know who is with him?" asked Hermione fearfully. Harry shrugged and pointed at his scar. "I was lucky once. Who knows I might be lucky again?"

Than, Hermione grabbed Harry into a tight hug. "Hermione!" "Harry, you're a great wizard, you know." "Not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me? Books and cleverness! There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. Oh Harry, please be careful! "

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" "Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the bottle and shuddered. "It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously. "No, but it feels so cold, like an ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off." "Good bye Harry. Take care." "GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle and he drank it. It did feel very cold. Like an ice went through his body. Harry walked through the flame and walked to the last chamber.

Someone was there. But it was not Snape or Voldemort.

A/N Some descriptions and quotes are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. This one took me so long to write. I know in the book they had broom for Flitwick's task but I thought it wouldn't make sense to leave a broom out even when they want to stop intruders from going to stone. Also, in the book, the troll was already knocked out but I decided to change it and give Newt something to do. Please leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17: The Men with Two face

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones- with Newt

A/N: Wow. 1000 views! Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Chapter 17: The man with two face

It was Quirrell. "What? You?" gasped Harry. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But… But what about Snape?" asked Harry in disbelief. "Severus?" Quirrell laughed in a cold sharp voice. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? Always swooping around like a bat. Who would have suspected P...P….Poor q...q...quivering Quirrell?"

"But I saw Snape trying to kill me!" "No, I tried to kill you. Your friend Granger set Snape on fire and he crashed on me. That made me lose by focus on you. Snape muttering the countercurse certainly delayed it but I would have thrown you off the broom any second."

It was too hard to take it in. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Quirrell who was trying to steal the stone and Snape had been trying to save him! "Are you saying Snape was trying to save me?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Or why would he have volunteered to referee the next match?" Quirrell said coldly. "Too make sure I didn't jinx you again. But I couldn't have done it anyway with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he again, he did make himself unpopular."

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes came out, wrapping themselves tightly around Harry. "You are too nosy to live Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that. How you took out that distraction troll. Still unbelievable." Quirrell muttered.

"It was YOU who let the troll in?" asked Harry in horror. "Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls. How else did you think I went pass one without knocking it out? That Halloween…. Snape must have suspected me starting then. I should have gotten the stone that day. But no, everything went wrong. The troll failed to beat you to death, the three headed dog failed to rip Snape apart, but it's going to be different today."

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this mirror." Harry realized that a large mirror was behind Quirrell. But not just any mirror, it was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

All Harry was desperately thinking of ways to distract Quirrell from the mirror but he couldn't think of any. He was wondering how the mirror might even be the key to getting the stone.

"I saw you talking with Snape on the forest. What about that?" Harry blurted out. "Yes, He had confronted me for the first time, trying to find out how far I'd got. Tried to frighten me, as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone… and I see myself presenting it to my master. But where is it?"

Harry decided that the best way to distract Quirrell from the mirror was to continue the conversation. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." "Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually. "He went to school with your father. They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

So Snape hated me because of my father who was dead for more than 10 years, thought Harry. "The what about the time few days ago, I saw you sobbing."

"Sometimes… I find it hard to follow my master's order. He is most displeased when I do that. He punishes me greatly any time I fail." said Quirrell.

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. "He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly.

"I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

Then Quirrell looked at the mirror again. "What should I do. Should I break it?" he murmured.

Harry's mind was racing. What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it, which means I'll see where it's hidden!

Then Quirrell called out. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy… Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes, Potter. Come here." He snapped his fingers again and ropes fell off.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry walked toward him. "I must lie. Come on. I have to convincing about what I see." thought Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

He saw his reflection. The reflection smiled and from his pocket, he pulled out a red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket. Harry then Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow he'd gotten the Stone.

"What do you see Potter? Answer me!" snarled Quirrell. "I see myself standing on top of your stupid master." snapped Harry.

Quirrell angrily pushed Harry out of the way and faced the mirror again. When Harry slowly walked away, he heard the same voice as before "He lies. The boy lies."

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him, face to face." "But master, you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough for this."

Slowly, Quirrell unwrapped his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't move either. He felt petrified.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" the face whispered. "Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"See what I have become? A mere vapor. I have a form only if I share a body. But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks. Why, you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest. Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now, why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backward. He knew, he knew he had the stone!

"Don't be a fool, Harry Potter. Serve me and I shall let you join me. Or I shall do what I did to your parents. They died begging for their lives…" Voldemort continued.

"LIAR!" shouted Harry.

Voldemort smiled. "How touching… I always value bravery… Yes, your parents were brave… I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight… But your mother needn't have died… She was trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry ran toward the door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next thing he knew, Quirrell had his hand close to his wrist.

At once, a sharp pain seared across Harry's scar and he felt as though it was about to split in two. Harry struggled and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him.

"Master, I cannot hold him! My hands, they are burning!" screamed Quirrell. Quirrell looked at his palm and Harry saw that they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him you fool!" screamed Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell screamed. Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering as well. That was when Harry realized : Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin without suffering terrible pain. Harry realized his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell long enough so the pain would stop him from doing a deadly curse.

Harry jumped to his feet, and hanged tightly on Quirrell's arm. Quirrell screamed and tried to get Harry off, but Harry holded on. Harry desperately hanged onto him as pain on Harry's forehead got worse. The pain was so intense, he could barely see. He could only hear Voldemort yelling at Quirrell "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Last thing Harry remembered before he passed out was Quirrell falling down and somebody calling out his name.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Harry woke up and tried to get up. But his body ached so he had to lie down. He looked around and saw that he was on a bed. "Good afternoon Harry." said a voice.

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at him. "Sir! Quirrell, he's near the stone! We have to be quick!"

"Calm yourself Harry. Quirrell does not have the stone." said Dumbledore.

"Then what happened? Sir I…" "Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around him. He realized that the bed he was on was the one in the hospital wing. He looked next to him and saw piles of candy all lying next to him.

'Courtesy to your friends and admirers. What happened down with Professor Quirrell was a secret so naturally, everyone at school knows. Monsieur Fred and George tried to send you a toilet seat but unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey took it away." said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

Guess Ginny won't be getting a toilet seat from them. Harry snickered at the thought. Then Harry asked "How long have I been in here, sir?"

"Three days Harry. Mr Weasley, Mr Scamander and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, what about the Stone?" asked Harry. "I see you are not to be distracted. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"So, did you get Hermione's owl?" "We must have crossed in mid air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that their was a mistake. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you. I feared I might have been too late." said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer." "Harry, I meant you. Not the stone. You could have died. For one moment, I thought you were dead. But thankfully that didn't happen and the stone is destroyed."

Harry gasped. "Destroyed? Then what about Nicolas Flamel? Wouldn't he die?" asked Harry.

"Ah! So you found out about impressive. Yes he and I had discussed about it and decided the stone was too dangerous. Don't worry, he has enough elixir of life to sort out his affairs before he and his wife passes away."

Harry was amazed. He couldn't think anyone would accept their death so well like that. Dumbledore must have seen Harry's amazed face because he continued speaking.

"To a young lad like you, death may seem like a fearful aspect. But to Nicolas and Perenelle, it's going to be like taking a very long nap after a long day. After all, to a well organized mind, death is a next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all. But the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words, while Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. "Sir, I've been thinking. Even if the stone is gone, would vold, sorry I mean you know who…"

"Voldemort Harry. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Voldemort. Will he return? He is not really dead is he?" Harry asked, hoping Dumbledore would say no.

"No, Harry. I'm afraid he is not dead. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share. He left Quirrell to die, he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time. One day, he may never return."

"Then sir, I have another question. Voldemort told me he killed my mother because she refused to step away from me when he tried to kill me. Do you know why he tried to kill me?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day but now is the the right time. When you are older, when you are ready, I will tell you."

"Then, do you know why Quirrell couldn't touch me?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you created such a powerful protection. Quirrell, who was full of evil, who was sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Harry dabbed his eyes on the bed sheet. Then he asked another question. "Sir, my invisibility cloak, do you know who sent me that?"

"Ah, your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it. Very useful things. Your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food and sneak out at night to see your mother." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And there is another thing." "Go ahead Harry." "Quirrell said Snape…" "Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore corrected him.

"Yes him. Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?" "Well, they did rather detest each other. Sort of like you and Mr Malfoy but your father did what Snape could never forgive: save his life."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "Yes. Funny isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace."

Harry tried to take it all in, but it was very difficult. "Sir, I have one last question. How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah! I knew you would ask me that. It was one of my brilliant ideas. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it, would be able to get it. Otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes."

Then Dumbledore clapped his hands and said "Now that is enough questions for now. I suggest you start working on these candies. Ah ha! What do we have here? Bertie Bott's every flavor beans! I may have a sweet tooth but I lost my fondness for them when I came across a vomit flavor once. But maybe not this time."

Then Dumbledore picked up a dark brown one and popped it into his mouth. And he choked "Alas! Canned dog food!"

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

Madam Pomfrey the nurse was nice but strict. "Come on please?"Harry asked again. "No." "But you let Professor Dumbledore in." "Because he is the head master. Besides, you need rest." "Come on. Just 5 minutes. I am resting now."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said "Fine. But just 5 minute."

And she let Hermione, Newt and Ron in. "Harry! You're ok!" cried Hermione as she hugged him tightly. "The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?" "Yeah. Care to fill us in?" asked Newt.

Normally, true stories are not as dramatic or strange like rumor, but this was a special occasion. Harry told them everything from Quirrell to Voldemort.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?" "That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. "So what happened to you guys?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "Newt had already taken down the troll. The Swooping evil was eating the troll's brain. Eurgh." Hermione winced. "Swooping evil's eat brains. Just like we eat beef. It's in their nature." Newt said with a shrug.

"So anyway Newt and I got Ron and we went straight up again. We were running up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall. He just said, Harry's gone after him, hasn't he' and hurried off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" "Well, " Hermione said angrily, "if he did, that's terrible. You could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help.

""Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end of year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won. You missed the last Quidditch match. We had to forfeit because we didn't have you."

Harry sighed. "Don't worry Harry. It's not like you purposely missed out the match. You were injured." Newt told him kindly.

That was when Madam Pomfrey came in and kicked them all out for being in for more than five minutes.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt like he was completely healed. "I want to go to the feast. I can, can't I?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor." "Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid came through the door as he spoke. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's all my ruddy fault!" he sobbed. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! I got yeh nearly killed! All because he had a dragon egg! I should be kicked out of Hogwarts and live with the muggles!"

"Hagrid it's alright. Voldemort would have fooled anyone, not just you. He would have figured it out even if you didn't tell him."

"Don't say his name! Yeh could have died!" Hagrid said, still crying.

"VOLDEMORT is his name. I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, he's not back yet. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads." Harry comforted as he handed him a chocolate frog.

Hagrid wiped his nose and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present." "It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously.

"No it's this." Hagrid said as he handed him a book. Harry opened it and saw it was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… do yeh like it?" asked Hagrid anxiously.

Harry didn't respond. He just grabbed Hagrid into a tight hug.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

The Great Hall was full of people and decorated with Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between his friends at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle, before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points, in third, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and fifty seven, Ravenclaw with four hundred and ninety five and Slytherin, five hundred and twenty two."

Slytherin applauded loudly. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"But, before I congratulate the Slytherins, due to recent events, I have some last minute points to give out." Dumbledore continued. The hall went quiet and Slytherin looked confused.

"First, Mr Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron went purple in the face and he looked like a radish with bad sunburn.

"For the most outstanding chess performance in Hogwarts history, I award you, 50 points." Gryffindor cheered loudly and Percy was yelling at other prefects, "That's my brother! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Secondly, Mr Newton Scamander. For such a Fantastic dealing with a magical creature, I award you, 50 points." Gryffindor cheered again and Newt blushed.

"Then, Miss Hermione Granger for use of cool logic in a face of fire, I award you, 50 points." Hermione buried her face in her arms. Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors went up and down the table.

"Then finally, Mr Harry Potter." everyone went quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Gryffindor screamed and cheered. They went from bottom to first. They were now tied with Slytherin. If only Dumbledore had given them one more points.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The noise from the Gryffindor table was tremendous. Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione stood up to cheer as Neville disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry could see Malfoy who was looking shocked and horrified.

"Which means, there needs to be change in decorations!" said Dumbledore. He clapped his hands and suddenly, Slytherin's green and silver banners changed to Gryffindor red and gold.

It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls. It was a night to remember forever.

-HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN HPPSWN-

To Harry's relief, he and his friends did quite well on the exams. Except for Hermione who got the best grade in her year. To their sadness, Malfoy and his goons did not fail so they were going up a year just like them.

And before they even knew it, the school year ended. Soon, they found themselves packing their belongings and found themselves with a note that warned them not to use magic over the holidays. Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake and they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. They set down, talked and laughed as the countryside became greener and tidier. They pulled off their wizard robes and putted on muggle clothing and arrived at the platform nine and three quarters.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "Both of you I'll send you an owl." "Yeah. I live near where Ron lives so if you guys come, I'll come over too." said Newt.

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called out "Bye, Harry!" and "See you around, Potter!"

"Still famous aren't you?" said Ron with a grin. "Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

They all passed through the gateway together when they heard a small voice. "There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. "Harry Potter!" "Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." "Shush now, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs Weasley greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello dears. Busy year?" she asked. "Very. And thank you so much for the christmas presents. I liked it a lot." said Harry. "Hi." said Harry as he looked at Ginny. She blushed deeply and hid behind her mother.

"Are you done yet?" asked a gruff voice. It was Uncle Vernon. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah, yeah whatever." said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron, Newt and Hermione. "See you over the summer, then." "Hope we see you soon." said Newt. "Hope you have a good holiday," said Hermione, looking shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry with a grin. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer." Then he walked out of the wizarding world, back to the muggle world.

A/N Some descriptions and Dumbledore's quotes are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stones by JK Rowling. The first part of Harry Potter with Newt is completed! The sequel Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets with Newt will be posted soon. Please leave a review!


	18. Chapter 18: AN

A/N The sequel and part 2 in the series Harry Potter and the Chamber of secret's with Newt is now posted!


End file.
